Who is Master
by briniava
Summary: Dark dominate Eric; telepathic strong willed Sookie; who owns who?  AU/This is a darker story
1. Chapter 1

****Stands on soapbox, clears throat****

This story is about a darker and more dominate Eric; as well as a stronger and more determined Sookie. There will be no rape, but we will be testing ALOT of boundaries. Eric is honorable, but please remember he is a Vampire and will be responding to situations as a Vampire. If you don't like it, don't read it, but I do hope you like it :)

ALSO, this has been updated - kudos to my awesome beta ShadoKat :)

* * *

Chapter 1

"God damnit!" Sookie cried, struggling with the chain that had her linked to the bed. _His_ bed.

This was her only chance to get away, and it had to be today. He had threatened to turn her tonight.

Focusing all of her energy, she took a deep breath and summoned up her anger and frustration. Pointing her hand at the chain, she sent her energy at the junction and watched in shock as it snapped in half. She sat for a moment, staring at her bare ankle and then quickly looked at the bed. He was still there, motionless. It was only 11 a.m.; she still had plenty of time to get away, once she got out of the house.

Moving quickly, she grabbed a backpack into which she tossed in several sets of underwear and bras, a few t-shirts, and a few pairs of jeans and socks. She had to pack light to move quickly, and she had to move with the sun. She had to head West, no matter what. Once the sun went down, he was going to be hunting her and she was not going to want to deal with his rage when he did.

She tossed her favorite flip flops into the bag, along with a small amount of toiletries and a nightgown. She pulled on her socks and tennis shoes, and looked around quickly. She looked at the sleeping Vampire and walked to his side, his long blonde hair almost leaving a halo around his head. She pressed her lips to his and whispered "If you weren't such an asshole, I'd love you."

Moving quickly, she grabbed her wallet and purse and punched in the door code she had pulled out of Bobby Burnham's brain earlier that morning. He'd made the mistake of coming into Eric's chamber to leave a package for Eric. Sookie ignored the package and focused on getting the door code and all necessary exit information out of his head; it had worked too.

Running down a hall, she made her way up the stairs and entered another door code. Once the door was open she made her way to the kitchen to grab some travel food and then ran to the garage. She found all the cars unlocked and open, the keys in the ignition of each one.

She stopped for a moment, trying to decide on the best car. She didn't want anything flashy; she wanted to keep as low a profile as she could. It wasn't easy with Eric. His Corvette would definitely be the fastest, but with a license plate like FANG1 it was pretty unmistakable. She settled on the Volvo he was getting ready to get rid of. It was something he'd originally gotten for Pam, about 4 years ago. She'd bought one of her own the same night this one had been delivered, so he'd kept it instead.

Sliding behind the wheel Sookie said a silent prayer that the tank was full and, after opening the garage door, backed the car out and took off down the road. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was 11:30; she'd lost 30 minutes. She quickly made her way to the nearest ATM and, using a credit card Eric had given her, she withdrew the maximum amount possible. After she had the 5k in cash in her purse, she used a second card and withdrew another 5k. She broke both cards in half and dumped them in the trash can nearby. Making her way back to the car, she was on the road again and following the sunset.

She was in Texas when she had to stop for gas. She bought a prepaid cell phone and plugged it into the car charger she had also gotten, and called Amelia.

"Its Sookie," she said as she made her way back onto the highway.

"Oh Shit, Sookie did you get away?" Amelia asked.

"I did, you where you need to be?" Sookie asked cryptically.

"I am, and I'm ready, for all of it. I cashed out the accounts and everything. It's all set; you just need to get here," Amelia said.

"I'm on the way; I'm driving thru now. I'll be there hopefully before nightfall, but if not I'll call," Sookie said.

"Got it. Stay indoors; he's gonna blow a gasket!" Amelia said.

"I know," Sookie said quietly. "He was going to do it tonight."

"Oh shit!" Amelia said. "I'm glad we made this plan before he took you Sookie! I love you!"

"I love you," Sookie said. "Don't call this number, just in case."

"I won't. Maybe you should get another phone before you call me back," Amelia suggested.

"No, that will look obvious. Did you get the prepaid like I said?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, want the number?" Amelia asked.

After getting the number, Sookie gave Amelia the number for the second prepaid she had gotten, "I am going to throw this one out after I get off the phone with you. I'll call you tonight on your prepaid, from my other prepaid," Sookie told her. "I got 3 at the same time."

"Alright, stay safe," Amelia told her.

"You too and don't go out at night, just in case," Sookie told her.

"No worries kiddo," Amelia replied.

They hung up after that. Sookie looked at the clock again; it was almost 6p. The sun would be completely down by 8, but Eric would be awake at 7. She needed to be where ever she was going to be by 7.

She tossed the phone out of the car as she drove down the highway. Her mind trailing back to how this had all started, she shook her head. "I can't do this now; I have to keep going, think later," she said out loud, turning up the radio so she could sing along.

It was 6:30 when she felt the bond start to come alive, and almost immediately she felt the flare of rage. He knew she was gone.

Sookie tried to keep herself calm. She needed to make it through Texas before the sun was down and she was so close to the New Mexico border. She'd been flying all day.

She found a hotel at 6:45, just across the New Mexico state line, and was safely inside by the time the sun fell. She set her things around the room, hoping it would be a "home" and that if Eric did indeed find her, he wouldn't be able to enter without an invitation. She managed to call Amelia quickly, giving her the location she had stopped at, and got off the phone. She needed to focus her energy again and shut down the bond, or at least temper it so that Eric couldn't use it to find her.

With a sigh, Sookie relaxed, forcing her mind to at least slow down, making it more difficult for Eric to track her. She had to stay calm; that was the key. She could feel Eric's rage, the white hot anger burning through him. He was hunting her, but he had no clue where to look. He'd gone to her old house in Bon Temps thinking that was where she'd run to. It was odd, but she could feel it. She could hear him sometimes, snippets of his thoughts. That's how she'd known he'd intended to turn her tonight, she'd heard him think it during their fight last night. She'd heard him tonight, when he'd gone to Bon Temps to find her; he was positive that she'd gone to the house there. He also went to Jason's house to check there and found nothing.

Sookie felt him go quiet after that, and it scared her.

"If you're afraid of him, why did you take his blood?" Niall asked, suddenly beside her.

"Holy shit!" Sookie cried out loud, jumping off the bed.

"Relax child," Niall said quickly. "I cannot assist you, but he cannot sense you when I am near. It's part of my masking spell," he explained.

"I had no choice to take the blood," Sookie said quietly.

"You could have refused," Niall said.

"I thought he was going to die," Sookie said. "I only sucked out a couple of bullets. I thought I was helping him!" she said.

"You were," Niall said with a sigh. "You were helping him bond to you."

"I didn't think 1 dose of his blood was enough to bond?" Sookie said quietly, staring at her great grandfather.

"How many bullets did you remove using your mouth?" Niall asked, looking at her.

"Three," Sookie said quietly, looking down.

"It was enough," Niall said with a sigh. "I'm sorry my child, but even I cannot break this bond." He laid his hands on her shoulders. "And I am not permitted to assist you unless he harms you."

"He was going to turn me!" Sookie said, tears falling from her face.

Niall smiled at her, making no comment. "What are you hoping to accomplish by running?"

"I'm trying to escape," Sookie said. "I want to be free of him. I am not a possession!"

"Sookie…" Niall said softly. "We are all possessions." he sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Are you in danger being here?" Sookie asked suddenly. She didn't want anything to happen to Niall if Eric found her.

"No child. I told you, as long as you are near me, he won't be able to track you. And I am not helping you escape, I am checking on you and trying to help you make your own decisions," he explained, smiling softly at her. "You may be his bonded, but you are still a Fae Princess in your own right, and my subject and blood. I am allowed to visit," he told her. "And if my visit allows you to sleep comfortably for the night so that you can continue making your decision tomorrow, so be it," he said grinning at her mischievously.

Sookie understood what he was telling her and she threw herself into his arms. "Thank you!" she said, tears of relief streaming down her face.

"I love you Sookie," he said, holding her close. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before, but I will do whatever I can to see you happy now," he told her. "But I think running is the wrong thing to do. There is much you do not understand."

"What don't I understand?" she asked.

"And there is much I am not allowed to say. If I do, then I am helping you," he said unhappily. "I'm sorry."

Sookie nodded. "I'm going to shower and try to sleep," she said, knowing he would not tell her anything more.

"I'll watch TV," he said, smiling at her.

Sookie was rinsing off and wrapped in a towel when she tested the bond lightly. She felt it come to life immediately, as though Eric was waiting for it, and she closed it just as quickly as she opened it.

"Don't do that!" Niall cautioned from the bedroom. "It will allow him to find you," he told her without looking up. "You must keep it closed for now."

She pulled on her nightgown before stepping out into the bedroom. Brushing her hair, she sat down on the bed quietly. Niall looked at her for a moment before speaking "I'll be here until sunrise; you will sleep in peace," he told her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't actually know," Sookie said. "Amelia arranged it all, and she didn't tell me in case Eric could find out through the bond," she explained.

"Good," Niall said. "I don't know how much he has learned but it's better that you not know just in case."

Sookie crawled under the covers then, laid her head back for just a moment, and woke up to the alarm the next morning. She was alone in the room; the sun had risen almost an hour ago. She jumped up quickly and changed into her clothes, making sure to pack all of her things. She found an envelope on the table with her name on it in Niall's script. It contained over $20k and a black Amex card with his name on it and her name under it.

"Thank you," she said out loud.

She ran out of the room then, and after checking out of the hotel, jumped into the car.

Sookie waited until it she was in Arizona before calling Amelia's prepaid cell phone.

"Sookie?" Amelia said as she answered.

"Yep," Sookie said.

"You gotta be careful; Eric has Weres tracking you!" she said quickly. "They went to my place last night."

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Sookie asked quickly.

"I'm fine, but we have to change our plans," Amelia told her.

"Are you sure Eric doesn't suspect you?" Sookie said quickly.

"Of course he suspects me, Sookie!" Amelia said impatiently. "He just couldn't get to me last night! But I have no doubt he will tonight, so I left. I'm on the road," Amelia told her. "I left this morning at sunrise. Where are you?"

"I'm in Arizona," Sookie told her. Her heart was racing now.

"Good, me too!" Amelia said. "Meet me at the airport in Phoenix. Can you get there in an hour?"

"Yep," Sookie said.

"Good! I have luggage, clothes, and your passport and wig. We'll fly out today."

"Ok," Sookie said. She glanced at the clock on her dashboard. "I love you Amelia!" she said.

"I love you too, see you soon!" Amelia said before hanging up the phone.

It was only 30 minutes before Sookie was at the airport. She parked the car and called Amelia to let her know she'd arrived. Amelia was also there, and they made arrangements to meet up.

Sookie sighed for a minute before getting out of her car. She locked it, and dropped the key into her purse. She made her way into the terminal quickly afterwards.

The women hugged tightly when they found each other, but it was Amelia who broke away. "Alright tootsie, we have to get you ready. I have the tickets," she said, dragging Sookie into a bathroom.

She got the wig situated on Sookie correctly and was quickly pulling her towards the terminal and to a gate. They'd barely said two words to each other. Handing the gate agent their passports, they were issued boarding passes and they made their way to their plane. Once they were seated in first class, Sookie looked at Amelia and said "Wanna tell me where we are going?"

"Alaska," Amelia said. "It won't have enough dark to allow someone to find you and it will give us sometime to think and plan," she said, smiling at her friend. "And in case I didn't tell you, your name is now Adele Hale," Amelia whispered.

"Isn't that a bit obvious?" Sookie asked.

"Adele Stackhouse would be, but Hale is just another name," Amelia said. "And I knew it had meaning for you."

They landed in Anchorage and quickly changed planes to continue on to Barrow. When they finally landed, it was after 11pm and the sun was still in the sky. Sookie looked at Amelia who was smiling broadly at her.

"We have about 70 days of this," Amelia told her. "I researched quite a bit."

"Thank you!" Sookie said, pulling her close and hugging her tightly.

"Don't say that yet," Amelia said, giggling as she pulled a parka out of the suitcase she'd been carrying. She gave it to Sookie and grabbed one for herself as well. "Its like 90 below out there; you can't expose any skin," she told her. "Come on, we have a car waiting."

They made their way through the airport quietly. Sookie lifted her shields for the first time that day and listened to the people around her. She found a lot of Weres. The car Amelia had arranged for was driven by a Were. He was very kind, helping them with their luggage and taking them to the large estate Amelia had arranged for their use.

Once they were inside, Sookie was happy to note that they were totally alone. Pulling the now itchy wig off her head, Sookie shook out her hair and spoke. "We have to be careful; this place is crawling with Weres!" Sookie sighed. "All it's gonna take is for one to mention or talk to someone on the mainland to draw attention to us!"

"Relax for now," Amelia said, pulling her close in a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Sookie said. "He is a conniving, lying son of a bitch!"

"Uh-huh," Amelia agreed. "Can I ask one thing?"

"Anything," Sookie said smiling.

"Did you get it on with him?" Amelia asked laughing.

"Nope!" Sookie laughed.

"You didn't lose your damn V-card? SOOOOKIE really?" Amelia groaned. "At least he would have been good at it! Holy shit, he had me wishing I had a v-card to give him damnit!"

Barrow Alaska gave Sookie 70 days to think, 70 days to not deal with Eric. 70 days to miss fighting with him.

Sookie managed to keep the bond shut down most of the time. There were a few times, when she should have been sleeping that she tested the bond. She felt him and rage in the background, and she would shut it down quickly.

She knew she was running. She also knew the longer she was able to evade him, the angrier he was going to be.

"_Run from me Sookie, but don't ever try to break the bond,"_ he'd told her. _"I won't tolerate it. I won't tolerate you running either, because I will find you, but if you try to break the bond, I will make you regret it!"_

Sookie shook her head then, trying to clear it, and got up and took a shower. She and Amelia had another 30 days of guaranteed safety.

Amelia was waiting for her in the kitchen when she walked in to grab her coffee.

"We 30 days left," Sookie told her, as she sat down on a stool beside her.

"I know," Amelia said with a sigh.

"Is there anywhere South we can go?" Sookie asked.

"No," Amelia told her, shaking her head. "We can try to find a way to travel with the sun, but Sookie…I don't know how we are going to do it"

"What are our plans for the day?" Sookie asked hoping to change the subject.

"I guess we have another movie day," Amelia replied, smiling as she looked outside. A snow storm had started while they were sleeping, and in Barrow, when it stormed, you stayed inside.

The girls made their way to the living room where they sat and flipped through their movie options for the day.

The storm ended up lasting 33 days. Sookie was in a panic when the sun went down, even if it was only 4 hours at a time. She'd tried to feel Eric through the bond and felt nothing. The girls finally got the all clear on their flight and were pulling their bags out of the house to the waiting car when Sookie had tried to feel him.

"I can't feel him" Sookie told Amelia.

"Stop worrying Sookie," Amelia told her. "We just got authorization to travel; he can't get here!"

"I beg to differ Ms. Broadway," came a voice from behind them, the voice Sookie had been dreading, the voice that made her scream in shock and run towards the house.

"I don't think so _pet,_" Eric said coldly as he grabbed her a moment later.

"Sookie!" Amelia cried as she saw Eric grab her friend. It was moments later that she felt a set of hands grab her. "I don't think so," toned a voice behind her.

"Pam…he is going to kill her!" Amelia cried.

"She is his pet, we cannot get involved!" Pam said firmly.

"Pam!" Amelia begged.

"He is my master Amelia. I cannot," Pam said, looking down. She knew how angry Eric was, and she knew how bad it was going to be for Sookie, and for the first time in many years, she felt pity.

Sookie shocked them all in the next moment, her anger and rage taking over. "I'VE FUCKING HAD IT NORTHMAN!" she yelled from underneath him.

Eric had no clue what had happened. One minute he was on top of Sookie and the next he was being thrown off of her. He landed on his feet, using his own Vampire capability. Rage moved through him then. "SOOKIE! Whatever you are doing, stop it!" he ordered.

"NO!" she yelled back, rising to her feet. "NO MORE OF THIS SHIT" she raised her hand then, intent on freezing everyone around them and smiled when it worked, until she noticed Eric was still moving….towards her….quickly.

"It won't work on me Sookie. We are bonded, we are one," He told her quietly, landing back on top of her.

"I am my own person!" Sookie yelled, struggling under him.

"Stop Sookie!" Eric commanded.

"NO! You're going to turn me; I heard you!" She yelled at him.

"You've grown quite powerful drinking my blood haven't you, my little Fairy Princess?" Eric said, sarcasm heavy in his voice. His fangs snapped down slowly.

"No Eric, no, don't do it!" Sookie cried, in anger and fear, her struggling becoming more violent.

"Who's going to stop me?" he whispered, his head near her ear then.

"GOD DAMNIT I SAID NO!" Sookie cried, her body tensing up as she seized under him.

Eric's head moved back momentarily before he moved it forward quickly, aiming for her neck with his fangs, her hands above her head, until she was no longer under him.

Eric stopped when he felt her move out from under him, but he felt her standing next to him.

"I told you No!" Sookie said firmly, waving her hand to release Pam and Amelia, who blinked in shock at the change in Sookie and Eric.

Eric wasted no time with Sookie, his rage reaching new levels, as he pulled a collar from his jacket pocket. It was an iron collar and he snapped it on her neck in the blink of an eye.

"Alright my _pet,_" Eric said. "I've taken the time to find the restraints needed to hold you still. You won't be escaping this time. I hope you enjoyed your vacation Sookie; it was your last."

"I don't want to be around you!" Sookie hissed, trying to take the collar off. Her hands started burning as soon as they touched the iron.

"What you want doesn't really mean much to me Sookie. You will learn, MY wants are all that matter," Eric cupped her cheek then, leaning forward he spoke again. "And soon…" his hand trailed down her breast, which he cupped gently, "Soon my wants will be your wants, lover."

* * *

I just want to point out to everyone as we progress, while this may be similiar to a D/S relationship, this is a Vampire/Pet relationship... so far... for now... until it may or may not change ... got it? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Beta ShadoKat :) She is the bomb, make sure ya'll check out her story "Yours for the Taking" **

**FYI - I updated Chapter 1 :) **

* * *

Chapter 2

They landed in Bon Temps the next day. Eric had chartered a flight that had to stop once for refueling. He started the trip in a light tight coffin and, because he had timed if correctly, when they stopped for refueling, he was able to join Amelia and Sookie in the main cabin of the plane, Pam joining them not long after.

Sookie had been leashed to the floor of the cabin with an iron leash that was attached to her iron collar. It allowed her mobility to use the restroom but did not reach to allow her off the plane. The iron also kept her from snapping or breaking it with her powers.

Eric found Sookie sitting in a window seat pouting as she looked outside.

"Pleasant trip so far?" he asked.

Sookie ignored him, continuing to look out the window at the darkness around them.

"Ahhh, ignoring me," he said with a chuckle. "It won't work you know," he told her casually as he grabbed a magazine and started reading.

"Amelia?" Sookie asked, turning her gaze to her friend.

"Yeah?" Amelia answered, rubbing her eyes. Her friend's voice had pulled her out of the comfortable doze she found herself in. Pam had reassured her before boarding that nothing was going to happen to her since Sookie was unharmed.

"Toss me a magazine please," Sookie asked.

Amelia found one in the seat in front of her and smiled as she tossed it to Sookie. They were both shocked when Eric caught it instead. He read the cover and tossed it back to Amelia.

"She won't be reading this; she doesn't have permission," he told the brunette.

"I don't need permission," Sookie hissed at him.

"Talking now are we?" Eric asked, arching an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"I do not need your permission to read a magazine Eric," Sookie said indignantly.

"Oh… but you do," Eric said smirking, "my _pet._"

"Stop calling me that!" Sookie hissed at him. "I am a person, a human being! I am not now, nor will I ever be your pet!"

"You are what I allow you to be Sookie," Eric said, his ice blue eyes narrowing as he looked at her. "And you would do well to remember that."

"This is getting good," Pam said, sitting next to Amelia. "What did I miss?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Sookie and Eric.

"I don't think so Eric Northman! I am not a Vampire! You will not control me!" she challenged, shifting in her seat, her back straightening.

Eric's anger surged then, his hand reaching out to grab her leash in his hand. He jerked her out of the seat and onto the floor quickly as he leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers as he spoke. "Well then perhaps you can explain why I have a hold of your leash…. _Pet._"

"Damnit!" Sookie cussed, not flinching under his cold arctic stare, "I said not to call me that!" her jaw flexed forward stubbornly. "You decaying piece of flesh!"

"Careful with your words Sookie, or I might have to demonstrate who is in charge," Eric warned, his brow arching dangerously as he yanked the chain the smallest bit.

"I will not acknowledge you Vampire!" Sookie told him defiantly, her head looking at his, her chin lifting in rebellion.

"Oh shit," Pam whispered as her eyes got wide. Amelia's jaw merely hung open in shock at Sookie's blatant stubbornness.

"Maybe we just need to step back for a minute," Amelia said, trying to break the tension in the area.

Pam yanked her back down to her seat, as they continued to watch Eric and Sookie stare at each other.

"Or not," Amelia said as her bottom connected with the seat.

Eric rose from his seat then, his hand curling around the chain connected to Sookie's neck as he unlatched the leash from the floor.

"Come my _pet,_" he said, his eyes not leaving hers. "Walk with me like a good _pet_ so that all may see who your master is," he grinned evilly as Sookie started to rise, he pushed her back down. "Pets walk on all fours beside their masters Sookie, you need to learn this," he said as he made a step away from her.

"Like hell!" Sookie said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not doin' it!"

"Then I'll drag you," Eric told her simply as he tightened his grip on the leash and dragged her down the hallway. He pulled her to a room towards the back of the plane. Opening the door, he stepped thru it and pulled her in behind him, as Sookie struggled to get away and out of the collar without touching it.

Shutting the door behind her, Eric swiftly pulled her up to his height, his hands on her waist.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sookie yelled, struggling in his grasp until she felt his hands tighten on her waist.

"SHUT UP!" Eric growled at her, his lips turning into a snarl.

Sookie grew still and silent under his gaze. "I am not going to battle you the entire way home Sookie, and I am not going to debate anything with you right now, but listen to me, and heed my words. You are indeed my pet, and you will learn the rules later as well as your punishment for this little stunt after we are in our home. Until then, I would advise you to tread very lightly with me," he warned her. "This is the only warning you are going to get on this. Take it or ignore it at your risk, but I am very very hungry right now."

Eric dropped her to the floor softly and walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving her in darkness. He walked to the kitchen area and grabbed an already prepared tray of food, and returned to the room. Shoving the tray at Sookie he spoke. "Here, eat. You'll need your strength for later, and I'll need you fed so you can feed me."

Sookie took the tray silently and sat on the floor. Eric switched on the light and stood looking at her for a moment before turning. His hand was on the door when he heard her. "Wait," she said.

Eric turned, arching his eyebrow, expecting a fight.

"I can't eat any citrus," Sookie said. "I can't even touch it," she said, pointing at the orange on her tray.

"I know about lemons, but you ate citrus before," Eric said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

With a sigh, Sookie stood up and raised her shirt, exposing part of her side to him and a scar. "Amelia spilled orange juice one day at the house. It burned when it hit me," she said.

Eric leaned close, investigating the odd looking scar. He sensed no deception from Sookie thru the bond and the scar reminded him of a grease stain he'd seen once. With a nod, he said, "Alright, no citrus." he grabbed the orange off her tray. "Anything else I need to know?"

"No mayonnaise," she said. "It has trace amounts of lemon juice," she told him, looking down.

Eric grunted his answer and left the room.

Sookie spent the remainder of the trip on the floor, separated from the group. When they landed, Eric walked to the room to retrieve her, expecting to find an angry Sookie. Instead, he found her asleep on the floor.

Behind him he heard Pam speak. "Oh God, Eric, tell me you didn't kill her?"

"She sleeps," he answered quietly.

Walking through the door, he bent to gently pick her up. He breathed deeply as her scent wafted around him. "Fucking Fairy," he mumbled under his breath as he carried her to the car, never realizing he was purring as he did it.

"See to the baggage," he told Pam as he walked to the driver's side of his Corvette.

"Eric…. Try to go easy on her," Pam said hesitantly.

"I have much to discuss with my pet. Do not disturb us tonight unless it is important," he said, before shutting his door.

Making his way home, he carried the still sleeping Sookie to his day chamber and laid her down on the bed. He took the leash off of her but left the iron collar still in place. It contained a tracking device in case she managed to escape again, although Eric didn't think it was possible now. He'd changed all the codes and had figured out how she'd done it when he realized Bobby had come to his chamber to drop the package off.

He made a quick scan of the kitchen and refrigerator and removed all citrus products. Standing in the doorway, he stared at his fairy. He resisted the urge to smile about her disappearance. If he were to admit the truth, he admired her spirit. It was part of what drew his attention to her when she'd first walked into Fangtasia with Bill Compton.

When he'd woken from his daytime sleep to find Sookie gone and her ankle restraint snapped in half, he'd roared in anger, only to walk towards the door and laugh. He saw the box laying on the floor, Bobby had left it, and he knew then how she'd gotten out of the chamber. He'd been proud of her resourcefulness, her determination to not be owned. Sadly, her determination was the very reason he was just as determined to own her.

Eric looked forward to bending her to his will. He wanted to see her craving his touch, her desire to serve only him. The need to possess her almost burned itself in his soul. He stroked himself through his jeans as he looked down at her laying in the bed. Her soft skin, it was like cashmere when he touched her. Her blood was sweet, and as he stepped closer to her, he could smell it through her skin. The pulse point in her neck calling out to him like a love song that his lover was singing just for him.

He listened to her hearbeat, watching her perfect breasts rise gently. Her nipples were hardening under his stare, calling out to him, begging to be touched. Eric resisted the urge. He knew if touched her she would wake and she would be angry; she resisted him at every turn. But Eric knew through the bond that she wanted him. He knew exactly how badly she craved him.

"Eric," she whispered softly, turning her head to the side, her mouth slightly open in her sleep.

Eric was beside the bed in a blink, staring down at her in fascination. He undid the buttons on the flannel shirt she was wearing, slowly. Taking his time, he was nothing if not patient. Spreading her shirt to the sides, he gazed down at her skin and lacey bra. The pink of her nipples evident through the mesh. He grinned when he saw the clasp between her breasts; he barely resisted chuckling. Sliding his finger underneath the clasp, he felt it give. It was a moment later that he had her breasts naked to his view. He stared at her, admiring the perfection, the perfect peaks crying out for his attention.

He listened to her heartbeat again, finding the same slow pace as he bent down towards her, wrapping his tongue around one nipple, sucking gently. Releasing the peak from his mouth, he moved to the other, feeling Sookie move underneath him. She arched her back, pushing her breasts forward, feeding them to him in her sleep.

He smelled her arousal then, the heat rising from between her legs; it was hypnotizing. He continued to move back and forth between her breasts, finally taking them both into his hands. Squeezing gently at he palmed them, pressing soft kisses to her chest, as his nimble fingers teased her nipples.

"Eric," Sookie moaned in her sleep, her hands grabbing the sheets under her as she started moving slowly under him. She opened her legs for him in sleep in a way she would never do awake. Ever the opportunist, Eric slid between them, careful to keep his weight off her as long as possible. "Eric, love me!" she mumbled in her sleep, her hands moving to his hair.

Eric's own hands were busy, one holding a perfect breast, the other moving down, ripping her sweatpants slowly down the middle. He found her panties soaked and open to his gaze. He slid his finger under them, and into her easily as he started to slowly work her, moving past the telltale barrier. 'I knew Compton didn't have her' he thought with great satisfaction.

Her tunnel was very hot and very tight, even with just his one finger moving in and out of her. Eric felt himself stiffen even more in his jeans. Moving his finger out of her, he moved it up her slit to find her swollen pearl waiting, begging for attention.

With a feral gleam in his blue eyes, and a knowing smirk on his lips, Eric began kissing his way down her sleeping, relaxed body. 'This is almost too easy,' he thought to himself as he slowly began teasing her with his tongue. The honey of her body was almost as sweet as her blood. Eric was purring with delight as he continued his assault on her pleasure center. He heard her heart beat increase, her moans get louder signaling her release. It was when he sucked her in between his teeth, her back arching, that he heard her.

"GOD DAMNIT!" she cried out as her juices surged out of her and onto his waiting tongue. "You are such an asshole!" she moaned, hiding her face in the pillow as she tried to get her body under control.

"That isn't what your body said!" he taunted in reply, arching an eyebrow at her from between her legs.

Sookie screamed in frustration at him. "That is more the sound I was going for," he replied.

"Get away from me, you egotistical asshat!" she replied.

"No," Eric said easily, resting his head on one of her legs. "I like it here."

Sookie sat up, only to be pushed down again by one of his large hands. "I don't want to be here," she replied, looking at the ceiling.

"I thought we covered this lover; it is not about what _you_ want," he said in reply.

"You are an asshole. All I want is to get away from you!" she cried.

"And yet…. Here you are, in my bed…. With me… as my lover," he replied smiling at her patiently.

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. LOVER." She replied.

"Then what would you call what just happened?" He asked. "I can't call it fucking, although I am happy to demonstrate that for you if you like, just to alleviate confusion," Eric solicited politely.

"I will never have sex with you Eric, unless of course, you rape me!" Sookie said, still staring at the ceiling.

Eric growled then, "I have never raped a woman! All of my women have been willing," he said darkly. "Some have even begged," he said, his hand reaching up to palm her breast.

Sookie quickly smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she said, rolling away from him and grabbing a blanket to cover herself with.

"You know you want more," Eric said from behind her, as he pressed himself into her back. "Your body wants me to fuck you," he whispered. "I've already tasted you Sookie; let me show you the rest!" his tongue traced the outline of her ear then.

"I said no!" Sookie replied, shivering with lust and want. She rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom quickly.

Eric laughed then, the sound carrying to the bathroom while Sookie tended to her human needs and cleaned herself up a bit. She found a t-shirt on the back of the door and, after stripping down, she pulled it on to cover herself up with.

She opened the door and found the bed empty. With a sigh she stepped out into the living room. Eric's daychamber was and underground apartment, 2 bedrooms, a full luxury bathroom, a full kitchen, living room, office and laundry room.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of ice tea. "I've removed all citrus products," he said from behind her. Sookie jumped then, almost dropping her glass.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" she demanded.

"Sit in the living room," Eric told her firmly. "We will discuss the rules…. NOW!" he said walking away.

Sookie followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Eric sat in a chair facing the sofa, where he indicated her to sit.

"I am not staying here Eric!" Sookie said forcefully.

* * *

**AN: It was a crazy weekend! So you get a short chapter... as we progress my goal is for longer chapters. I am having a challenge with this story, but in a good way :) Not writers block or anything ... just trying to make sure I take Eric where I want him to go... other than my bed I mean (hee hee did I just type that?)**

**ANYWAY, ya'll hope you enjoyed it... reviews/ideas/criticisim always welcome, but if you don't like the story don't read it, I have on use for "Eric is too dark, you need to make him nice"... don't waste your time or mine. Smooches :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG BIG HUGE Thank you to my awesome sauce beta ShadoKat! After much debating (hee hee) here is Chapter 3!**

**THIS IS A DARK STORY... ERIC IS A VAMPIRE... IF YOU CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS DO NOT READ IT. THIS IS MY STORY AND I WILL ALTER/EDIT TO SUIT MY NEEDS. THIS IS AU.**

* * *

"Rule #1: You will obey the rules or you will be punished," he told her, speaking as though she hadn't said a word.

"I'm not staying!" she said louder, her anger spiking.

"Rule #2: When we are in public, you will speak only when spoken to and you will address me as 'Master.' I'll allow you to fight me in our home Sookie, but never, ever do it in public."

"Fuck you!" Sookie said. '_I'll not be dictated to,' _she thought to herself.

"We'll get to the fucking later," Eric said gracefully with a smile.

Sookie hid the shiver running down her spine then, _'damn him,'_ she thought to herself. _'I don't want him; this is NOT turning me on!'_

Eric saw the small shiver and arched his eyebrow at the scent of her arousal faintly perfuming the air. _'I knew she wanted to be dominated,'_ he thought silently.

_**** Flashback*****_

_Sookie walked into the bar with Bill beside her. She felt terribly out of place. Her white dress with red flowers had seemed like a good idea when she was rummaging thru her closet at home._

_Bill had been silent the for the entire journey in the car. It had taken over 45 minutes to reach Shreveport this evening because of the traffic. _

_She'd heard of Fangtasia before. She'd picked up on it and some odd occurrences from the thoughts of folks in Merlotte's, where she worked. When Bill had come in this evening for his normal blood, she'd asked him to accompany her. She just didn't feel comfortable going to a Vampire bar on her own, and he was her neighbor, so she was hoping he would be gracious enough to assist her. _

_She hadn't counted on his curiosity about her request though._

"_Sookie, why on earth would you want to go to a Vampire bar?" he'd asked her._

"_Just curious is all," she told him. What she didn't tell him was that she was trying to listen to the thoughts of others to get some information._

_Bill had been a gentleman picking her up. He even opened the door for her to get in the car and for her to exit once they'd arrived at Fangtasia._

_They were standing by the car when he spoke to her. "Sookie…. There are some things about Vampire culture you must know…." He began, clearly struggling with his words._

"_Don't worry, I won't embarrass you," she assured him with a smile, as she smoothed down the skirt of her dress._

"_I'm not concerned about you embarrassing me…." He said. "You just need to know… Vampires view humans… differently… almost like….possessions," he said. "When we're here… for your safety… I may have to claim you."_

"_Claim me?" she asked, looking at him in surprise._

"_Yes," he said, looking down at the ground. "This bar, it's owned by a much older Vampire, and should he become enamored with you… Sookie, it's just best if we left everyone believe you are mine," he said._

"_Whatever you think is best," she said, smiling at him with trust. "Just don't bite me and we'll be fine."_

"_Sookie, are you sure you want to do this? Once we walk through those doors, it will… change things… your life, it won't ever be the same," he'd told her…. _If only she'd listened.

_*** End flashback***_

"Rule #3: You will either walk behind me or in front of me. When we are in public, you may not walk beside me, unless you are leashed."

"Like hell!" Sookie said. "I am not a possession!" She thrust her chin out in defiance, her voice almost a growl. "I will not be leashed!" she said between her teeth.

"I am training you, Sookie, to be my pet. I assure you, you are a possession, and I will possess you in every way," Eric told her, his voice practically dripping with sex. Sookie felt his lust through the bond.

"I am not having sex with you Eric! You make all of this sound like some kinky sex thing!"

Eric ignored her comment, continuing on as though she'd said nothing,

"Rule #4: I will be choosing your clothes, and they will be pleasing to **me**.

Rule #5: I will decide on your friends, and you will have to earn that right pet. Right now you are in the hole.

Rule #6: You will not show interest in any other men. Sookie, I am here and should you desire sex, it will be me, or of course no one.

Rule #7: You will not try to escape again. You had your fun, and you will pay the price for it later.

Rule #8: You will not attempt to lie to me; I'll know it through the bond if you try and I will punish you.

Rule # 9 You will not attempt to do yourself harm. If you do, I will know and you will be punished, firmly" Sookie shivered then, lust running up and down her spine.

He watched for her reaction as he spoke. Sookie looked to the side, refusing to acknowledge him.

Sookie tried to clear her head of the image of her lying on his bed tied to it as she begged him to fuck her harder. _'Damnit, I do NOT want him, I do NOT want this, I do NOT lust after this man!' _she told herself silently, squeezing her legs shut as she did so.

Eric leaned forward then, his hand cupping her chin as he forced her to look at him. "It is my intent to possess you Sookie. You need to listen or you will make it harder on yourself than it needs to be."

"Eric, if you honestly think I am going to let you get away with any of this, you have lost your undead mind!" Sookie said, determination clear in her face. "I am not going to tolerate any of this, and you need my compliance and acceptance!"

"That is where you are wrong, Sookie. I can break you whether you fight me or not!" he responded angrily. "I am over a thousand years old; I am well versed in the ways of torture," he reminded her.

"Niall won't tolerate you hurting me Eric, bonded or not. You and I both know that. You harm a hair on my head, and he will start a war…. Prince, remember?" she answered, her gaze locking on his.

"Who said I was going to hurt you?" Eric asked gently. "You are my pet, Sookie. I want you to look at me for everything: love, lust, nourishment, safety. If I hurt you purposely I will damage everything. Torture doesn't have to be painful."

"I will never look to you for anything Eric Northman! You are a conniving son of a bitch!" Sookie told him. "I do not need you I do not want you!"

Eric grinned at Sookie then. "I do love your fire pet," he said, stroking her cheek with his hand.

"Now, let's discuss punishments," he said, sitting back in his chair.

"Let's not and say we did," Sookie countered.

"I'll give you this allowance for now. We will discuss punishments later, but Sookie," he said, his eyes growing hard and cold as he forced her to look at him. "You _will_ be punished for your… vacation. You will not be able to avoid it."

Sookie's eyes narrowed when she looked at him. She quietly drew her hand back and, after focusing her energy, sent a ball of light hurtling towards his head. Her eyes widened in surprise when the light ball disappeared before it hit him.

"I'm your bonded Sookie; you cannot harm me. Your powers won't work against me," he told her smirking evilly.

"I want to go home!" she told him firmly.

"We are home, _pet,_" he answered.

Sookie's eyes narrowed again, and with a wave of her hand, she sent a strong wind through the room, turning over furniture, breaking glass. The room was in chaos as she looked at him, her gaze never leaving his.

"Temper tantrums will not get you anything Sookie" he growled, his fangs snapping into place, "Except drained!"

There was a POP near them, and they realized Niall was in the room.

"I can see you two are… playing nicely now that you've reunited," he said, looking around the room quickly.

"Good evening Niall," Eric said, his gaze still locked with Sookie's as they continued their stare down.

"Good Evening…."Niall said, pausing as he looked at the couple staring at each other. Bringing a hand to his mouth, he watched them for a moment before speaking again. "Might I have your attention? You are free to continue your battle of wills, after I am gone of course."

"I am paying attention Great Grandfather," Sookie said, her gaze not leaving Eric's.

Niall chuckled as he saw their inability to give in even on something this trivial. "You two realize you are making this harder on each other than you need to," he said.

They looked at him at the same time then, and spoke at the same time:

"He started it"

"She started it"

Niall grinned then, "Ahh yes, maturity at its best," he said, looking down and struggling not to laugh at both of them.

"He is trying to give me rules," Sookie said.

"Rules?" Niall asked, puzzled.

"My pet has rules, yes" Eric said.

"Ahhh yes… your pet," Niall said. "I won't point out that your pet is also a Fae Princess, Vampire," Niall said, his eyes locking on Eric's.

Sookie sat back with a smirk on her face as she looked at Eric. Niall, seeing her reaction, spoke to her next. "Sookie, he is your Master. Do not anger him purposefully," he told her firmly. "I cannot come between you, even if I wanted to," Niall advised. "You are his bonded, and it is his duty to take care of you."

"His duty?" Sookie asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"Indeed," Niall said, nodding. "He has duties to you, and you to him as Bondeds"

Eric felt shock from Sookie through the bond, and he also felt a surge of lust. _'She is quite the little passion flower isn't she?'_ he thought to himself.

"I would have explained this to Sookie," Eric stated, "If she hadn't run."

"You didn't give him time to speak before you left?" Niall asked in surprise.

"I also needed to clear up the details behind Bill Compton claiming her," Eric said.

"You let another Vampire claim you?" Niall asked in shocked anger. "You have not been with him…" he stated quickly.

"NO!" Sookie said in embarrassment. "I allowed Bill to claim me when we first went to Fangtasia," Sookie explained. "He said it was the only way for me to be safe, to let another Vampire have claim to me," she told them.

"Why were you there to begin with Sookie?" Niall asked in surprise.

"Because of Jason," she supplied quickly.

"Jason was at Fangtasia?" Niall asked.

"No!" Sookie said quickly, her eyes flying to Eric as she did so. "Not now!" she said.

"Now, Sookie!" Eric ordered. "I am curious to know why you were in my bar to begin with."

"You do not order me!" Sookie yelled back.

"Yes I do!" Eric stated firmly, his voice rising.

"Yes he does," Niall said softly.

Sookie gasped in shock, "No" she whispered, her eyes looking into her great grandfather's.

"Yes child. You bonded with him," Niall explained softly. "He owns you; it is the Vampire way. The most you can hope for now is patience from your Master while you learn your way. Even I cannot help you."

Eric leaned back then, practically purring with happiness as he felt Sookie's fear in the bond.

"I'll be damned if he owns me," she stated firmly, trying desperately to quell the fear in her heart.

"Child," Niall said moving forward. He stopped just short of her before looking at Eric and getting a nod of approval. He opened his arms to Sookie. "You must listen to me, Sookie! You must obey!"

"He gives you permission to touch me? To hug me? You're my family!" Sookie said in horror, her heart breaking in pieces at the thought of no longer feeling the warmth of hugs from her friends.

Eric looked down then, not liking the pain he felt in the bond. It was his intention to possess her, and while he could break her he did not want to. It was her fire and spirit that attracted him to her and that was what he wanted to possess.

Eric spoke then. "Sookie," he said softly. "I will not stop your family's affection, but you will not be able to touch those that are not related to you," he explained. "Because we are bonded, we cannot display affection with others that way. It will put us in danger."

Sookie clung to Niall then. "Danger?" she asked, not lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Sookie, if anyone, for one moment, thinks that I am not providing for you or keeping you safe, they can challenge me and try take you from me. I know in the human culture you have a choice, but in Vampire and even Fae culture, you are a possession," Eric explained softly.

"He is correct my child; that is why you must learn what he is teaching you," Niall told her "I was unsure how others became aware of you, but it doesn't really matter at this point."

"Others?" Sookie said, pulling out of Niall's embrace then.

"Other supernatural beings" Niall explained. "When you walked into Fangtasia, you unknowingly made yourself a target."

"Sookie, did you understand what it meant when you allowed Bill to claim you?" Eric asked.

"It meant nobody else could feed off of me." she said quietly.

"Asshat," Eric said under his breath, his eyes meeting Niall's then. "It meant that you were his property, that he was having sex with you and feeding off of you, and you were his possession." Eric informed her.

"But I wasn't!" Sookie insisted hotly! "I haven't had sex with- " she shut up then, her face turning a bright shade of red as she looked down at the floor, embarrassed as she realized she was about to confess she'd never had sex before.

Eric chuckled then, feeling her shame through the bond as he moved close to her. He pulled her into his arms then, tucking her head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know Sookie, and you should never be ashamed of it."

Niall took that opportunity to leave them. Sookie was wrapped in the arms of her Vampire and she was safe. He could talk with them later, after they got done talking to each other.

Sookie felt calm wrapped in Eric's arms. She felt safe for the first time in months. She stayed still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling, until her mind started on her. _'When you feel safe, it's dangerous, you let down your guard,' _she heard that little voice in the back of her head say.

Eric felt her stiffen in his arms, and he felt her start to push him away.

"No!" Sookie said, pushing out of his arms. "No!" she said firmly. "Let me go!" she told him. "Let me free!" she commanded, her voice rising in her panic.

"Stop!" Eric ordered her, his voice hard against her ears.

"NO! Let me go! I'm not some whore you can glamour!" she told him firmly, pushing out of his embrace.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, _PET!_" he hissed at her sharply, her new nickname pronounced with his accent.

"Don't call me that damnit!" she told him, struggling as he gripped her arm, his fingers firm on her elbow.

"Let go!" she said, wincing as his fingers continued to bite into her. She struggled more when he didn't release her. "Let me go!" she commanded.

"Or what?" Eric said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Are you going to hurt me?" he asked.

"You are a shit head!" Sookie told him, struggling. "And you are hurting me damnit!" she said firmly.

"Do not speak to me that way Sookie!" Eric told her as he pulled her closer to him, his hand still gripping her.

Sookie sensed a change in him, her fear was now getting the better of her "Eric…please!" she said, pleading as she struggled.

"Please - _what_?" Eric hissed.

Sookie looked at him then, tears welling in her eyes as she realized what he wanted. He wanted her to call him… that name. "You said only in public," Sookie said, a tear falling from her eyes.

"I did, but now I think we should start practicing…. Please what?" he said, repeating his previous question.

"Master," she whispered, her eyes falling to the floor, instantly submissive.

Eric let her go immediately. Sookie stood still, shock moving through her as she started to realize her situation.

"We will exchange blood tonight Sookie" Eric told her.

"No!" she told him firmly. "I can't stop you from taking mine, and I can only pray you drain me and be done with it, but I will not take yours!" she told him, her jaw firm as she answered him.

"It amuses me when you think you have a choice Sookie, it really does," Eric told her, chuckling quietly.

"I'm not taking it damnit!" Sookie insisted, meeting his gaze head on.

Eric felt her flare up in rebellion, and he knew he had to squash it, immediately. Sookie didn't even blink an eye and she was in the middle of his bed. Eric was on top of her, straddling her, her hands pinned beside her head.

"NO! GOD DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! NO!" she yelled, jerking under him.

Eric's fangs snapped into place and he leaned forward, chuckling as she continued to struggle. His fangs cut through her skin like butter, as her blood rushed to fill his mouth. Eric drank it all down greedily, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as her sweet taste rushed over his tongue and down his throat. Eric pulled back a moment later, after licking her wound closed, looking down at her, his mouth covered in her blood. He smiled at her as he bit into his wrist and pressed it against her closed mouth.

Sookie shook her head then, moving it from side to side until Eric caught it with his free hand, and squeezing her jaw forced it open. His blood rushed into her mouth, but Sookie spat it out, forcing it out with her tongue as it covered her and some of Eric in the process.

"Sookie!" Eric said sharply. "Do not be difficult! I do not want to punish you now, but I will if I have to!" he told her. "I can be a good Master Sookie, but you must stop fighting me!"

"I'm not a damn dog for you to put on a leash, Eric; I am a human being!" she told him fiercely.

"You are a Fae Princess Sookie," Eric told her. "I am honoring you by making you my pet," he told her, his eyes narrowing.

"No, you are making me a possession, and I am not an object!" Sookie told him.

"Enough of this!" he told her impatiently. "Drink," he insisted, holding his wrist to her face firmly.

"No!" Sookie said, clamping her mouth shut.

"Fine, you will get 10 lashes for disobeying me," Eric told her as he moved off the bed.

"You are not beating me!" she told him firmly.

"I am punishing you for your disobedience, just like I would Pam or anyone else in my Area. Your rebellion will get us killed Sookie"

"You will not hit me!" Sookie told him as she lay on the bed, her body rigid in fear and anger.

Eric felt her emotions and smelled the panic and fear rising in her. It was good. Sookie needed to learn her place, and now was as good as a time as any to start. Eric walked out of the room then.

"ERIC!" Sookie yelled, "You didn't go over punishments anyway!" she told him.

"That was your choice, not mine. This is your punishment for disobeying me this way," he told her quietly as he returned to the room, a small paddle in his hand.

Sookie moved to stand at the edge of the bed, facing him. She was fighting off her fear, using her anger to keep her bravery.

"You will not hit me with that!" she told him firmly.

"You do not get to choose this time Sookie," Eric said softly as he looked down at her through the slits that had become his eyes. Sookie was a sight to behold, full of fear and anger as she stood, defiant to the end, facing him. Eric admired her as he watched her stare at him.

"I said no!" Sookie said, raising her hand and aiming an orb at the paddle in his hand. It smashed to pieces before Eric could use it. "I may not be able to stop you, but you will not use anything on me that I don't agree with!" she told him, her head rising in defiance again.

Eric's fangs snapped into place and he had her in his arms in a blink. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled her over his knee and spoke sharply. "You will count or we will start over again."

SLAP! – Sookie barely had a chance to respond to his grabbing her before she was turned over his knee and his hand connected with her behind.

"STOP!" she yelled.

SLAP! – He hit again. "You don't count and I will continue to spank you until you do! NOW COUNT!" he yelled.

"One!" Sookie cried out. She'd stopped struggling as she realized it would only anger him more.

SLAP!

"Two," she said softly, tears streaming down her face, and she felt moisture pooling between her legs. _'Oh god, how can I like this? I'm such a damn pervert; something must be wrong with me,'_ she thought to herself. She felt him harden under her then, his cock pressing into her belly as she was draped across him.

SLAP!

"Three," she cried out softly, hoping desperately for some kind of intervention. _'God, please help me,'_ she thought. _'I cannot do this, I cannot stay here!'_ She closed her eyes then, as the sting and burn started on her flesh.

SLAP!

This continued until Sookie had counted out the 10 slaps. Tears were streaming down her face then, as she struggled to maintain her breathing and not fall to pieces on his lap.

Eric pulled her upright and cuddled her to him then. "Shhh Sookie, you took your punishment well," he told her.

Sookie snapped then, pushing him away, her tears drying up in face of her anger "My punishment?" she hollered at him. "You think after beating me, I am going to let you soothe me? Make it all better? Oh no you don't, Ass Hat!" She told him fiercly. "You will not parade me around like some fucking trained animal. You want a pet? Go to the DAMNED SPCA and ADOPT A FUCKING CAT!" she hissed at him, drawing her hand back to smack him across the face.

Eric was too busy watching her in her glourious anger to see the hand flying towards his face, but he moved at the last minute. Sookie cut her hand on his fang in the process.

"Serves you right," he said before rising and walking away. The smell of her blood was almost too much for him.

"What exactly do you want from me Eric?" Sookie asked quietly, wrapping her hand with a shirt from the floor. "You are holding me hostage, you want me to be a pet, you are already bonded to me… What the hell is the purpose in all of this?"

Eric stopped in the doorway then, her words hitting a chord deep inside him. He knew she wasn't being insolent when she asked. She was trying to understand what was happening. Without turning around he spoke, "I am training you to be my eternal companion. I will be everything to you as you will be everything to me." _'as you already are everything to me'_ he thought to himself silently.

"What if that isn't what I want?" Sookie asked softly.

"It doesn't matter; it's what I want," Eric said, sighing. "I will turn you once your training is complete." And he walked away then, strangely unhappy with the words once they left his mouth.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their alerts! Sorry for the harsh warning at the top, but I don't want anyone messaging me about changes I have made to the story or them not liking Eric blah blah blah. That being said, I appreciate all of your thoughts, and your desires for where the story could go... it does help as I think this one through.**

**Also an update for those of who you who are following The Merger and waiting for the last chapter. I am working on it, I am trying to decide how to proceed, once I have that little decision done, I'll be able to let the last chapter fly. Right now my thoughts are to have a sequel but I'm not 100% sold on it... hope that helps and gives you something to chew on. I am not abandoning the story so don't panic!**

**Much love and smooches to ya'll**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big big thank you to ShadoKat - she is the rockin' beta that helps me with the voices in my head :)**

*******Standing on soapbox*** **

**This is a darker story, Eric is a Vampire, if you cannot handle that, don't read this story. ***Clears throat***Do not send me messages about how Eric is a nasty person or anything like that. You have been warned, get over yourself and read another story. This is my story (not my characters though) and I will write them the way I want. ***Stepping off soapbox*** **

**Ya'll enjoy the next chapter and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

_***Flashback****_

_Bill was driving Sookie home when he felt his phone ring. Glancing at the phone screen he saw that it was the Queen. He glanced at Sookie and apologized quickly. "I'm sorry I must take this," he said, pulling the car over and answering the phone at the same time._

"_Hello," he said as he opened his car door and stood up, getting out of the car._

"_Compton…are you with the human?" _

"_I am your Majesty," Bill answered, his voice low as he walked away from the car after shutting the door._

"_I've been trying to get in touch with you all night; where have you been?" the Queen demanded._

"_I was with Sookie your Majesty; I accompanied her to Fangtasia" Bill replied._

"_You took her to Northman's bar?" she asked him, her voice rising a bit._

"_She requested that I accompany her, yes, and we are on the way home now," Bill said, his eyes scanning brush line along the road._

_He'd noticed Eric's interest in Sookie, and it unnerved him. It wouldn't be above the Viking to follow them home and steal Sookie out from under him._

"_Did he notice her?" _

"_He did Majesty. We sat with him for a moment after the introduction," he replied quickly._

"_Get her home and call me back immediately!" she told him. She hung up without another comment._

_Bill sighed then, his Queen, Sophie Annec was extremely temperamental. Running his hand through his hair, he walked back to his car, his eyes still moving around him, uneasy in the silence in the night air. He took a deep breath, but found no scents in the air to cause him worry._

_He returned to the car and Sookie and drove off down the road, missing the blue eyes that were watching him from above as Eric hovered over them in the night sky. Eric, already curious about the human, was now even more intrigued by the phone call he'd overheard._

_***End Flashback****_

Eric shook himself out of his memory as he looked down at the woman sleeping in his bed. He still didn't know why she had come to Fangtasia to begin with. He heard her tell Niall this evening that it was because of Jason, but Eric knew Jason has never been in his bar.

'_It doesn't matter,'_ he thought to himself. _'All that matters is I saw her, and now she is mine,'_ he thought, grinning as he looked down at her sleeping form.

Her hair was spread out on the bed behind her as she lay on her side, her face calm and beautiful in her slumber. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed, her heart beating at a steady, even pace.

Eric leaned against the doorway, running his hand over his lips as he watched her. He was still trying to navigate through the feelings of displeasure he'd had earlier when he'd told her he was going to turn her. It had been many many centuries since Eric had felt this type of conflict within himself. He prided himself on being able to make decisions and stick to them, but now, this girl sleeping in his bed had him questioning himself and he wasn't happy about it.

He knew he wanted to keep her, and he knew he wanted her to be with him, at his side for all eternity, but as he stood in the doorway, he wondered if turning her would be the best decision.

With a growl, he pushed himself away from the doorway. He walked into his office and sat down, intending to answer emails on his computer before retiring for the day.

He was reading an email from Pam when his mind started wandering. Thoughts of their fights earlier in the evening had him distracted and smiling at the memories. Her fire, her passion, it drove him near insane with want, a dark need spiking in him to possess her. The last woman he could remember standing up to him that way was his human mother centuries earlier. She would have liked Sookie, he was certain of that.

The way she met his gaze, even in her fear. Her determination to not be his possession, to hold onto her own independence, made him burn. Her skin was soft under his hands; her moans were music in his ears as she had writhed under him earlier, her body dancing under his fingers and tongue, responsive to his every touch.

Eric glanced at the clock; it was still 3 hours before sunrise. He could make his way back to the club and work his frustration out with one of the dancers and be home before he had to retire.

Eric checked on Sookie again, and took to the night sky. It only took minutes for him to reach the back door of the bar. Walking in the bar, he looked around at the humans lounging here and there. The business was thriving even with his absence and Pam's.

He was sitting on his throne for a moment before his new dancer, Yvetta, approached him.

Her eyes locking with his in an open invitation, she swayed before him in time with the music.

"Master," she purred.

"Good evening, Yvetta," he answered, his eyebrow arching at her as she dipped in front of him, her breasts on display. Eric felt himself harden at the sight before him.

"See something you like?" she offered invitingly.

"Perhaps," Eric answered, his eyes scanning the crowd and those watching them. "We should discuss this in my office I think," Eric said quietly, rising from his throne and making his way down the hall. Yvetta was following close behind him.

Yvetta shut the door as she walked into the office, watching as Eric sat down in the chair behind the desk.

With a grin, she approached him, pulling off her clothes as she walked towards him. "I missed you," she whispered.

Eric's eyes were on her, her brown hair shining in the light, but he was seeing a blonde head instead. Blue eyes locking on his, small hands moving over full luscious pink tipped firm breasts, naked for his gaze. Eric's fangs snapped into place, as he focused on Sookie in front of him, as she leaned back on his desk, her back arching as one hand pinched a pink nipple, while her other hand slipped down her waist, spreading her lower lips, her small, nimble fingers moving over her warm wet folds. "Eric!" she moaned as her fingers slipped inside her wet, honeyed cavern, "Please…." She begged him. "I need you."

_***Flashback****_

_Eric dove at Sookie, the bullets missing her by a narrow margin and hitting him squarely in the chest. They hit the ground, Sookie on top of Eric. It took her a minute to react, her eyes blinking as she rolled over to kneel beside him. Her soft blue eyes were full of concern. _

"_Eric, you've been shot!" she said, horror taking over her features. Eric heard her heartbeat speed up. "Push the bullets out, quickly!" she ordered._

"_They're silver Sookie…. I can't," Eric said. He leaned his head back, resting it on the ground for a moment, resisting the urge to smile as he spun his lie. "I can't force silver out! Help me, please!" he begged, closing his eyes for a split second in false pain._

"_Damnit all to hel!l" Sookie said as she worked on one of his wounds, trying to pull the bullet out with no luck. "I have no tools for this Eric; I can't get them out!" she pleaded, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Don't leave me here!" she begged._

_Eric's eyes locked on hers then. "I'll never leave you Sookie!" he told her firmly, before letting his head fall back once again. He needed her to drink his blood. He needed to have the bond so nobody else could claim her. _

"_I can suck them out," she said, suddenly, the thought hitting her at the last minute. Eric nodded, as Sookie leaned over him, pulling his shirt up. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw his upper torso naked to her sight. Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on the task at hand. 'Bullets out of Eric's chest,' she thought to herself. She pressed her lips to his chest, over the first wound, and began sucking firmly. _

_Eric's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt her mouth on his skin. Fighting the urge to groan, he focused on pushing the one bullet out of his chest and into her waiting mouth. He felt the strings of a bond form as she swallowed down small amounts of his blood. She sat up quickly, a look of triumph on her face as she pulled the bullet out of her mouth, his blood smeared down her chin. Eric was fighting himself to stay in control._

"_Got one!" she said, dropping the bullet into her hand. Bending over, she started on the second wound, repeating the process for the third. _

_By the time she was done, she'd swallowed enough blood for Eric to feel a bond with her. He could feel her emotions moving through him. They weren't strong but as he focused he could feel her life force._

"_SOOKIE!" Bill cried sharply. "What are you doing?"_

"_I was pulling the bullets out of Eric's chest… It was my fault he got shot! I couldn't let him die from silver poisoning!" she explained as Eric's blood dripped off of her chin._

"_It's done," Eric said firmly. "Leave her alone!" he told Bill, standing up before them._

_*** End flashback****_

He hissed with desire, running his tongue over his fangs as his eyes glazed over with lust. He'd wanted Sookie for so long, her sweet blood, her young body. His greatest wish was to hear her screaming out his name in passionate release. She reached out for him then, her hand on his shoulder, and he looked down shocked to find Yvetta on his desk instead of Sookie.

Shaking his head in anger, Eric moved towards the door of his office. Fury swept over him as he realized he would find no outlet until he had Sookie. The bond refused to let him find relief with another.

Eric made it back to his chamber. Sookie was still asleep in his bed. His frustration nearly forced him to wake her up and take her on the bed. He knew she wanted him. All he would have to do it push her and she'd cave, she'd give in to him and her body would be his. It wasn't what he wanted though, as he crawled into the bed naked beside her. He wanted her to want him. He wanted her come to him on her own.

He pulled her close to him, smelling her scent as she curled into his side, her head in the middle of his chest. "Eric," she mumbled in her sleep. "Mine," she said, pulling the blanket up around her as she shivered for a moment.

Eric tucked the blanket around her, ensuring she would be warm as he felt death pulling him under for the day.

* * *

**AN: So a little bit of insight... a little bit of the past... what did ya think? I know I promised longer chapters and I will be giving them to you, but I thought ya'll needed some Eric and his thoughts...**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and for all of those that put me on alert... AND for those of you who followed the Merger, keep an eye out. I started on a thought for the sequel...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is a little glimpse at what is going on in chapter 5. This is unbeta'd but I didn't want ya'll thinking I'd dropped off the face of the earth. Life has happened...new job...new part time job...moving drama...estimates of moving my house across the country...etc. Its a bit crazy :)_

_AS ALWAYS - BIG BIG HUGE THANK YOU to my fab beta ShadoKat who will probably have lots to say about the unapproved script being released._

_One last thing... in case you are looking for something to read...hop on over and check out "The Only Woman in the World" by enmemories...Its a good flic :) :) :)_

* * *

His free hand moved under her arm, brushing the side of her breast as it moved forward, taking her whole breast into his hand. Eric closed his eyes then, hissing lightly at the feel of her, his greatest desire at that moment was to bury his pulsing cock into her while taking mouthfuls of her blood.

Sookie moaned and shifted slightly, allowing him better access. Ever the opportunist, Eric's fingers moved to her pink tip, causing another moan from Sookie. His nimble digits pinching and pulling gently at her sensitive tip.

Sookie's hips began moving again, having stilled when she shifted in her sleep. Eric moaned lightly, feeling her skin pressing against his erection. He felt every motion as she moved her hips back and forth over him. Lowering his head, he took her nipple into his mouth, as his hand moved between her legs. He found her drenched mound swollen with want.

His tongue wrapped gently around her nipple as his fingers started circling her swollen clit. Sookie's eye flew open, as her hand found its way to his hair.

Sookie was too lost in the feeling to realize what was happening, his mouth working her breast, his hand working between her legs.

"Oh God…." She moaned, her head falling to the side, her eyes closed again, as her hips started bucking in response to his hand. She felt the tension in her belly start, her toes were even flexing as she dug her feet into the mattress "Eric…so damn good" she said pulling his hair lightly. She could feel his pleasure in the bond and gave herself over to it.

Lifting his head, without stopping his hand Eric spoke "Yield to me Sookie, let me make you mine" he whispered in her ear


	6. Chapter 6

BIG BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA SHADOKAT!

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and everyone who has this story on alert! Sorry for the delay but please enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 5

The first thing Eric noticed when he woke was the warmth next to him. After waking for 1,000 years dead, he was a bit surprised by the change in his pattern. Sookie was lying on her side away from him, her back pressed into his side.

He could tell she had not risen yet and that she was still asleep, her heartbeat still even and calm. Testing the bond, he found calm there as well.

With an evil smirk, he rolled to his side, pressing himself into her as his fingers started moving across her body. Proud that he had hidden her clothes earlier the previous evening and that she'd been forced to sleep naked next to him, Eric breathed in her scent, purring happily.

He moaned quietly at the feel of her skin under his fingers; it was addicting - a combination of silk and satin at the same time, with the warmth missing in Vampires. Already hard, Eric felt his cock stiffen and twitch as he pressed into her from behind. He heard her moan quietly next to him, her hips wiggling lightly as she huddled into him.

His hand moved under her, wrapping around her waist slowly, as he pulled her closer to him. Eric pressed his lips to her exposed neck. He heard Sookie sigh softly, "Eric," she said, moving her head in her sleep.

Eric was struggling not to groan as she responded to him. He could smell her blood just below her tender skin.

His free hand moved under her arm, brushing the side of her breast as it moved forward, taking her whole breast into his hand. Eric closed his eyes then, hissing lightly at the feel of her. His greatest desire at that moment was to bury his pulsing cock into her while taking mouthfuls of her blood.

Sookie moaned and shifted slightly, allowing him better access. Ever the opportunist, Eric's fingers moved to her pink tip, causing another moan from Sookie. His nimble digits were pinching and pulling gently at her sensitive tip.

Sookie's hips began moving again, having stilled when she shifted in her sleep. Eric moaned lightly, feeling her skin pressing against his erection. He felt every motion as she moved her hips back and forth over him. Lowering his head, he took her nipple into his mouth, as his hand moved between her legs. He found her drenched mound swollen with want.

His tongue wrapped gently around her nipple as his fingers started circling her swollen clit. Sookie's eye flew open, and her hand found its way to his hair.

Sookie was too lost in the feeling to realize what was happening, his mouth working her breast, his hand working between her legs.

"Oh God…." She moaned, her head falling to the side, her eyes closed again, as her hips started bucking in response to his hand. She felt the tension in her belly start, her toes were even flexing as she dug her feet into the mattress "Eric…so damn good!" she said pulling his hair lightly. She could feel his pleasure in the bond and gave herself over to it.

Lifting his head without stopping his hand, Eric spoke, "Yield to me Sookie; let me make you mine," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't Eric," she answered, her head swinging to his as she pressed her lips to his firmly. Eric's tongue grazed her lips, demanding entry into her mouth. Opening her lips Sookie moaned as their tongues battled for control.

Eric growled then, his need to possess her too much for him to resist, when he heard the tell tale POP from the living room.

"Sookie?" Niall called.

The sound of Niall's voice was like a bucket of cold water hitting her now hot body. With an angry shriek, her eyes flew to Eric's. "STOP IT!" she commanded, pushing his hands away and trying to close her legs as her cheeks flushed with red in embarrassment and anger.

"Just a minute!" she yelled in answer to Niall, hoping to keep him from walking into the bedroom. She scurried from the bed, jerking on Eric's robe which was tossed over a hook on a door. Glaring at the Vampire in bed who was now leaning on his back grinning at her, she walked from the room to see her great grandfather.

Eric grinned as he watched her yank his robe on, only to get lost in the enormous garment. When it was secure around her waist, Eric resisted the urge to laugh at her. She looked like a child in adult clothing.

When she was gone from the room, he stroked himself, angry at the interruption. He'd been so close, she'd been so willing.

Growling, he pulled himself from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Walking through, he stepped into his shower and turned the water on. He was soaping himself as he thought back on how he'd met his little lover.

_***Flashback***_

_Eric smelled something sweet in the air as he sat in his throne. It was above the normal stench of the humans who were normally in his bar. His eyes scanned the crowd before settling on her._

_She was standing at the bar, her white dress very odd in the normal sea of black and dark gray that was common place for the patrons. Her long blonde hair hung down her back like a ray of sunlight, a memory now so distant to him he could barely recall it._

_He watched as she kept her distance from her companion, another Vampire, who Eric knew to be Bill Compton. Bill had gotten his permission a few weeks ago to reside in his area._

_He watched Bill and the woman move towards a table. Eric was waiting patiently for her to turn around, curious to see if she had all of her teeth or if she was as perfect as she smelled._

_His patience was rewarded a moment later as she sat down near Bill, her face aimed at Eric as she looked around the crowded bar at people. Her large blue eyes locked with his for a moment as she continued her scan of the bar. Eric watched her take a sip of her drink as he focused on the sound of her voice. It was as perfect as she was, light and airy._

_He felt himself grow hard as he looked at her. Pam stepped up beside him as he studied the pair across the room, trying to determine just why Bill Compton was with such an intriguing creature._

"_Her name is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse," Pam whispered in his ear, as she looked the opposite direction. "She lives next door to Bill," she told him, hesitating a moment before looking at him. "She is a virgin."_

_Eric arched his eyebrow, his only acknowledgement of her statement. He locked his gaze on Bill Compton and motioned them forward._

_Bill hesitated a moment, and pulled Sookie forward. Eric noticed how Sookie pulled her hand back as the stepped up to meet him._

"_Good Evening Sheriff, may I present Sookie Stackhouse?" Bill said politely._

"_You may," Eric grinned, his eyes locking on Sookie. "Good Evening Miss Stackhouse, I am Eric Northman," he told her._

"_Good Evening," she responded kindly, her southern drawl making Eric's cock twitch. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Northman," Sookie said, nodding her head to him._

"_What brings you to Fangtasia Bill?" Eric asked, his eyes never leaving Sookie's._

"_I asked him to bring me," Sookie said, answering for him as she stared at Eric, her stubbornness refusing to let her look away._

"_Really?" Eric asked._

"_Yes, Mr. Compton was gracious enough to escort me this evening. I didn't want to come alone," she told him._

"_Aren't you a sweet little thing?" Eric asked._

"_Not especially," Sookie told him, arching her eyebrow at him as she held his gaze._

"_What Sookie means is, I am here to make sure she has a good time," Bill said, stepping forward. _

"_Yes," Sookie said, suddenly awkward. "I've seen the sights, I'm ready to go," she said, getting ready to turn before Eric stopped her._

"_But you've only just arrived," he said. "Please… join me…. Bill and I have much to… catch up on," Eric said slowly._

_As they sat, Eric turned in his chair slightly. Looking at Sookie in his left, Bill on his right, he spoke again. "So… Miss Stackhouse…what brings you to Fangtasia?"_

"_I was curious," Sookie said as a waitress dropped off a drink for her. "Thank you," Sookie told her with a smile._

"_Curious?" Eric said. "Haven't you ever heard that phrase, curiosity killed the cat?" he asked in amusement._

"_Satisfaction brought it back," Sookie countered, refusing to look at him as she scanned the crowd._

_Eric's eyes flashed then, his amusement reaching new heights as he watched this small slip of a girl effortlessly banter with him. 'I must taste her; I have to have her!' Eric thought then._

_*****End flashback*****_

"Get me out of this Niall!" Sookie said, walking into the kitchen quickly. She heard Eric turn the water on in the shower.

"I can't Sookie, you have had his blood," he told her quietly.

"This bond isn't that strong; just break it!" she insisted as she made herself a pot of coffee. "I want my life back and it isn't here wearing a damn collar with a Vampire!"

Niall walked over to Sookie then, taking her shoulders in his hands as he shook her gently. "I can't Sookie," he said, his tone full of seriousness. "I told you before; I cannot interfere and I was honest. Did you keep the card?" Niall asked, referring to the credit card he'd left her before.

Sookie nodded then, her heart filling with sadness and heartbreak. "How can I be stuck like this?" she asked him.

"Why did you go to the bar to begin with child? Didn't I warn you to stay away?" Niall asked, his voice almost pleading.

"Is there no place I can go?" Sookie asked in frustration.

"I didn't say that," Niall said, his head rising as he listened to Eric in the shower. "Another time," he told her, his eyes looking deep into hers. "Right now you must do what you can to make the best of this situation, Sookie," he told her.

"I don't know how," Sookie said, her eyes filling with tears of frustration. "I can't live like this!"

"He loves your fire child, your passion. Perhaps if he didn't have it he would rethink his opinion, dearest. There is magic in you, Sookie. Use it to keep him out," Niall said, hoping she would pick up on his words, if not now, then later. As he finished the sentence, he placed a finger firmly on her forehead, then pressed the other hand to the pulse point on her neck. As he did this, he gave her a significant look and then gestured with his head in the direction of the bathroom where Eric was showering. "I have spoken to the witch," he told her, continuing with his thoughts. "She is well; she asked me to make sure you know she loves you and is at the house in Bon Temps in case you need her."

Sookie's stomach rumbled then, giving away the hunger she was feeling. "You should eat my child," Niall said, cupping her cheek. "I'll return another time…we will talk then," he told her before he disappeared from the chamber.

Sookie walked over to a stool and sat down, tears pouring down her face in anger and frustration. She put her hands over her face and cried, hoping the release of emotion would allow her to at least get beyond some of her shock.

'_I have to get out of this!'_ Sookie thought desperately. _'I can't let him beat me! I'm not an animal!' _she thought. _'Gran….oh Gran…I wish you could help me…I need you so much now!'_ She cried as though her heart was breaking, and it was.

Eric stepped out of the shower and, using his Vampire speed, was dried off, dressed, and brushing back his long hair. He strolled into the kitchen to find Sookie with her head in her hands. She was crying so hard that she didn't hear him approach. He studied her for a moment and felt her hurt and anguish through the bond. This was not what he had planned when he had taken her. He had expected her to quickly accept the situation so that they could build a life together. He knew she had feelings for him and didn't understand why she fought so hard against him. It didn't sit well with him that he was so obviously hurting her. He wouldn't let her see that, however. Straightening his back, he cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"You will prepare yourself something to eat," he told her.

"I'm not hungry right now," she replied without looking back at him. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sookie, you will eat," he told her.

With a sigh, Sookie stood up and grabbed an apple. Glaring at him, she washed it and began to cut it, setting the pieces on a napkin. Walking back over to the stool she sat down and before she could grab the first piece, Eric had grabbed the napkin from her.

"I'll feed you," he told her.

"No thank you," Sookie replied.

"I will feed you!" he told her forcefully. "You will learn that as your Master I will give you nourishment, pleasure, pain, discipline, everything you need for your life."

"I'll pass," Sookie said, glaring at him.

"What you want doesn't matter," Eric told her.

"I'm not eating from your hand!" she answered firmly. "I'll shower now," she said getting ready to step off the stool, when Eric grabbed her shoulder.

"You have yet again failed to realize your station, Sookie. It is not what you want that matters, it is what I want. You will either eat willingly, or I will force you and then punish you for making me force you. It is your choice," he told her, holding up a slice of her apple.

Sookie stared at him through eyes hazed in anger. She opened her mouth and took the bite Eric offered as her mind started whirling. _'He loves your fire child, your passion. Perhaps if he didn't have it he would rethink his opinion, dearest,'_ Niall had told her, the words echoing in her brain. Over and over again Sookie played out the conversation in her head. Was it possible for her to block Eric from feeling her emotions, or sensing only what she wanted him to sense? She had to try, she decided. If he found out he would punish her; she remembered his warning about not messing around with the bond. Now was as good a time as any to start. Tentatively, she felt around in her mind for the buzz in the background that was Eric and the bond. Slowly, she erected a shield around it, leaving only a small opening so that, hopefully, he would not suspect what she was doing. She was shocked to find she had finished the apple and Eric was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You were distracted," he told her. "What were you thinking about?" he demanded.

"My great grandfather and my Grandmother," she answered. _'And a couple of things you'll never know about,"_ she thought to herself.

"Why?" He sensed something and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He probed the bond for any sign of deceit, and found none.

"Because he was just here; I was thinking of the conversation," Sookie said in frustration, she jumped off the stool then and walked towards the shower. She had felt Eric probing her mind, and she had successfully hidden her lie from him! Careful to keep any emotion from showing on her face, she kept walking at the same pace.

"Why were you thinking of your Grandmother?" Eric demanded.

Sookie whirled on him then. This was something that he had to know, and she let her shields down long enough to show him her anger at his attempted invasion of her privacy. "Look!" she spat at him. "I realize you have this whole pet and Master thing going on in your head, and right now you may have control of me physically, but my Gran is absolutely NONE of your business! She is dead, case closed; butt the fuck out of it! I will not discuss her with you! I refuse to sully the memory of my Grandmother with YOU!" she said, her eyes flashing in her anger.

Eric watched her walk away, smiling when she turned her back. He loved her passion, her fire. He felt himself grow hard as he thought on it.

Sookie managed to take her shower in peace and quiet; she even relaxed a bit with the warm water pouring over her as she stood still for a moment breathing in.

With a sigh she stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. Wrapping it around herself, Niall's words started echoing in her mind again. _'Maybe if I stop fighting, he will stop wanting me,'_ she thought as she toweled her hair dry. Her newly revealed power gave her the confidence to give Eric a taste of his own medicine. If he wanted obedience, he would get it. She would choke him with it. Years of hiding her emotions allowed her to keep her expression neutral. She was careful to keep her new shield in place and allow him to feel only calm from her. She knew he had to be lurking around here somewhere. He never gave her a moment's peace.

She was looking in the mirror without really seeing her reflection. Sure enough, she missed the blue eyes staring at her from the doorway. She missed the rock hard body moving up behind her.

She did feel him press against her. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as his tongue moved along her neck. Her eyes closed as she leaned back against him, thrilling at the sensation. She felt his hands move up her arms, stopping on her shoulders as he pulled her into him. Sookie heard his fangs snap into place as she leaned her head back against his chest, baring her neck to him.

"I hate you," she mumbled, her eyes still closed, as her hands clung to his hips behind her. He was distracting her and she forgot to keep her guard up.

"I know," he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. "Yield to me Sookie."

"Bite me," she begged mindlessly.

"Open your eyes!" he commanded firmly.

Sookie opened her eyes, her blue eyes locking on his in the mirror. She watched as Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into him, his free hand moving slowly to her towel. He pulled at the end tucked between her breasts. Sookie gasped as it fell to the floor around their feet, her body naked before his gaze in the mirror. She saw Eric move his eyes up and down her reflection.

"Yield to me!" he said.

Sookie didn't answer him; she just stared at him in the mirror. His hand moved to her breast, cupping it gently as he watched her in the mirror. His fingers moved to her nipple as he pinched lightly. He dropped his arm from around her shoulders, moving it down her side, his fingers sending goosebumps over her skin. His hand found its way to the tight curls between her legs. Cupping her mound he spoke again, with his other hand still working her nipple.

"Yield to me; let me bring you the pleasure you want." His gaze was intense, his eyes predatory and hungry.

Sookie's face softened as his hand continued to work her breast, her eyes flashing with the lust building in her body.

The hand between her legs started moving between her folds slowly. Sookie bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out when he grazed her nub. Eric felt the moisture pooling between her legs then; he slid a finger in and out of her gently. "Your body wants me Sookie; yield to me lover."

"I can't," Sookie said in a moan.

"You can," he answered calmly, his thumb starting on her nub then.

"Oh God…I can't!" She said shaking her head.

"Tell me to stop," he told her.

"I can't," she said, blushing to the roots of her hair, a tear falling from her eye then. "I can't," she repeated in defeat.

"I could remove the decision from you," he offered, both hands stopping their motions, but not leaving her body.

"No," she said looking down. "It is the only thing I have left to give. You will not take it from me."

"I could force you; you know the decision is mine," he said.

Sookie looked at him then. "I know," she whispered.

With an unnecessary sigh, Eric released her then. "Get dressed!" he commanded. "I set some clothes on the bed for you." He had been about to take the decision from her but her tears and the sadness in her eyes had stopped him. He cursed inwardly at himself for his weakness when it came to her. He had what he thought he'd wanted. She was here with him, completely at his mercy, and there was no way for her to get away. He had the power to do anything he wanted to her. But he wanted her willing; he wanted her to _want_ him. _'Soon she will!'_ he told himself._ 'She will only be able to resist me for so long!'_

Sookie bent and picked up the towel, wrapping herself in it as she walked to the bedroom, her heart pounding in her ears.

Eric watched her walk away and leaned against the door frame. A confident smirk on his face, he waited for her to blow up when she saw the clothes he had chosen for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sookie walked towards the bedroom, her eyes on the floor as she walked. She was standing in front of the bed, when she looked up and froze at the clothes Eric had left on the bed.

'_You've got to be kidding'_ she thought to herself. It was 2 pieces, both in a deep purple with gold trip around it. The top, was almost a bra, tying in back with straps that were also attached at the top and went around her neck. The bottom was a skirt, if you could call it that, it hung at her hips and barely covered everything. It had layers of the gold from the top sewn into it. Once she put it on, she noticed the noise it made when she walked.

Grinding her teeth, she managed to get the outfit on without screaming. _'No time like the present to try out Niall's opinion' _she thought silently.

Eric was waiting for her in the bathroom. She walked in and started pulling her hair back when he spoke "Leave it down" he requested, his eyes roaming over her body hungrily.

Sookie stood still, looking at the ground in what she hoped was a submissive move.

"Do you like it?" Eric asked

"If it pleases you" she replied

"But do YOU like it?" Eric asked, moving closer to her

"If it pleases you, I have no likes, I live to serve and please you" she whispered, her gaze still on the floor.

* * *

** I PROMISE I will post the picture of the costume in my profile this week. I also PROMISE to have this chapter done this week. I've just started a new FULL TIME FOR REAL job and its been kinda crazy, in a good way!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the loooonng delay with this chapter...

BIG HUGE SHOUT OUT AND THANK YOU TO MY MOST AWESOME BETA SHADOKAT! She pushed without pushing and she got me through it :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Sookie walked towards the bedroom, her eyes on the floor as she walked. She was standing in front of the bed, when she looked up and froze at the clothes Eric had left on the bed.

'_You've got to be kidding'_ she thought to herself. It was 2 pieces, both in a deep purple with gold coin-shaped trim around it. The top was almost a bra, tying in back with straps that were also attached at the top and went around her neck. The bottom was a skirt, if you could call it that; it hung at her hips and barely covered everything. It had layers of the gold coins from the top sewn into it. Once she put it on, she noticed the soft jingling noise it made when she walked.

Grinding her teeth, she managed to get the outfit on without screaming. _'No time like the present to try out Niall's opinion,' _she thought silently. Swallowing her pride and self respect, she squared her shoulders. Saying a silent prayer to her Gran, she walked out of the bedroom.

Eric was waiting for her in the bathroom. She walked in and started pulling her hair back when he spoke. "Leave it down" he requested softly, his eyes roaming over her body hungrily.

Sookie stood still, looking at the ground in what she hoped was a submissive move.

"Do you like it?" Eric asked.

"If it pleases you," she replied.

"But do YOU like it?" Eric asked, moving closer to her.

"If it pleases you. I have no likes; I live to serve and please you," she whispered, her gaze still on the floor.

Eric walked from the room then, frustrated. He wasn't sure what to think of Sookie's answer. He was happy she was learning her place, but it did not please him that her fire was not its normal temperature. He had picked out this particular outfit for her with visions of bombs blowing off in the background as she railed at him.

Sitting in the living room, he closed his eyes for a moment and calmed his thoughts. He tried to use the bond to see what she was feeling and found…calm.

He heard Sookie approaching him then. "What do I do?" she asked timidly.

"Come sit," he said, indicating the chair opposite him.

Sookie walked to the seat and sat down on the edge. She continued to look at the ground.

"Sookie, look at me," Eric said.

Sookie lifted her head and her gaze. Their eyes locked on each other then.

"I want to be able to talk to you," he said.

"If that is what pleases you," Sookie said, her voice a monotone.

"Sookie, I want conversation not mindless sentences!" he said sharply.

"I am sorry I've displeased you," she said quickly, falling to her knees before him, her gaze dropping again as she kneeled.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I am waiting for my punishment. I will be punished when I displease you Master," she said quietly, her head down.

Eric's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He struggled to understand her actions. Testing the bond, he found fear. He heard her heart pounding quickly, her blood flowing through her veins. Her fear scented the air around her; Eric struggled to keep his fangs from snapping down.

Sookie kept her emotions tightly under control as she felt him probe the bond. The fear she was experiencing was genuine; she knew if Eric figured out what she was doing he would punish her.

"Talk to me!" he commanded impatiently. "Tell me things you like!"

Sookie looked down again, her head bent as she remained on her knees. "I have no likes Master, you told me this. Only what you want matters," she said.

"Sookie…." Eric began, not understanding the frustration that was building in him. "I know you have things you like," he said looking at her, "I know you like coffee….what else do you like?" he asked.

Sookie focused hard on keeping her emotions level and the bond shut off, as she stared at the floor. "I have no likes, your likes are all that matter," she said quietly. Resisting the urge to laugh, she kept her gaze on the floor.

Eric's eyes narrowed then. He tested the bond, and felt her calm coming through. He felt no deception from her. With an unnecessary sigh, he tried again.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked.

"Whatever you want it to be," Sookie answered robotically.

"Do you like your outfit?" Eric asked.

"If it pleases you," she answered.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" he demanded angrily, pulling her to her feet, forcing her to meet his gaze.

Sookie's eyes flew to his face in fear. "I thought I was doing the right thing," she said quickly. She tried to send fear through the bond for Eric to pick up on.

"I'm trying to please you," she told him quietly.

"You are not being you!" he said roughly.

"I am trying to please you."

"I need to go to Fangtasia," he told her, before turning and walking away. "I want you to sleep!" he told her. "DO. NOT. TRY. TO. LEAVE." He growled to her.

Sookie stood quietly, staring at the floor. "I understand," she whispered.

She counted to 10 and when she looked up Eric was gone. Startled, she looked around quickly, afraid he was tricking her because she never heard a door open or close.

Sookie went to the bedroom; her eyes were scanning the walls and ceilings as she walked, looking for any cameras that might be recording her actions. She crawled into bed and laid on her side, her eyes closed as she started pondering the most recent interaction she'd had with Eric. She kept a tight rein on her emotions, afraid that Eric would feel her through their bond.

As her mind replayed the events, she also started thinking about the Queen.

* * *

Amelia walked through the door of the house silently. She'd spoken with Niall earlier and was comforted by the fact that at least he could get to Sookie, even if he couldn't quite stop what was going on. He would be able to intervene if physical abuse was to happen, but Amelia knew that Eric wasn't that type of man. She knew that no matter how mad Eric got, he'd never strike a woman.

She leaned against the door she'd just shut, closing her eyes and sighing loudly. It was silent and almost empty without Sookie with her. She flipped the light switch on the wall beside her and screeched loudly when she saw Pam sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

"You could have warned me!" Amelia said.

"And how, pray tell, was I going to do that?" Pam asked, arching her eyebrow in a very Eric fashion.

"A phone maybe?" Amelia replied quickly, walking to the kitchen.

"You seem to think I had a free moment," Pam said. "The minute he got a read on her, he grabbed me and hit the road."

"I'm glad he came for her. I just think we could have handled it better," Amelia said in frustration.

"I think you could have done something besides run….its not like that will entice a Vampire to chase you or anything," Pam offered, sarcasm heavy in her tone.

"She was convinced he was going to turn her!"

"He was, until he thought it through, but now he is so mad, he might still do it." Pam explained.

"He hasn't yet?" Amelia asked quickly.

"I don't think so; it takes 3 days, and he has to lie with her the entire time. I've been in touch with him and we haven't been home for 3 days. I can't say he won't still do it though. If he thinks he can't control her he will, and Niall won't be able to stop it."

"I think his blood has madder her stronger," Amelia said.

"Interesting. Do you think she has figured out how to control the bond?" Pam asked.

"No; if she had she wouldn't have felt the need to run," Amelia said, flopping into the kitchen table chair. She set her head in her hands and sighed again. "Is it possible to get her away from him? Break the bond? Save her?" she asked quietly.

"She doesn't want it," Pam said, grinning evilly. "Deep down inside, Sookie wants him; she just has to admit it to herself and to him. When she does, I think things will settle down. I've never heard of a bond being severed without death, and he won't let her die."

"But he wanted to turn her!" Amelia sighed. "That is what made her run."

* * *

Eric landed outside of Fangtasia. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Ignoring it, he walked into his office, shutting the door behind him. He sat in the chair behind his desk, his mind focused on Sookie.

'_She is mine,'_ he thought to himself, a smile taking over his handsome face. '_I have her, she is in my home, and she will not be leaving!' _He leaned his head back in the chair as he propped his legs on his desk, satisfaction rolling though him in waves. He thought of the events of the evening, and the smile left his face, a frown marking his brow. _'She is behaving. She is learning that her wants do not matter and that only mine do, and I find….this does not please me?' _he mused questioningly.

"You are unhappy Viking?" came a voice across the desk, surprising Eric as he moved with a growl. He found Niall sitting comfortably across from him, a smile on his face.

"You are here for what reason?" Eric demanded.

"I am here to make sure you do not hurt my kin" Niall said firmly.

"She is mine; we are bonded. You are no authority here!" Eric said just as firmly.

"She had no clue taking your blood would bond the two of you, and I agree, I cannot undo the bond. But I can remove her from this realm and I will do it, if I have reason to fear for her safety," Niall said harshly.

"You will not take her Fairy!" Eric growled.

_

* * *

_

His blue eyes held her hostage. Sookie felt like she was drowning in their depths.

"_Please…Sookie," he whispered, his face reflecting the pain he was feeling at the time._

_Sookie bit her lip, pondering her next move. "Let me get Bill or Godric," she said, moving slightly._

"_There is no time," he whispered, his eyes shutting. His mouth opened slightly, as though he was breathing._

"_Damnit it all to hell!" Sookie whispered under her breath. Ignoring all of Bill's warnings, she found the bullet hole in his chest and she began to suck. Spitting out the blood as she attempted to get the bullet out of him, she felt some roll down her throat. Ignoring the sensation, she managed to remove the bullet and spit it all out onto the floor beside Eric's arm._

"_There," she whispered, "I got it!"_

_Eric smiled faintly. "There are two more," he said, his hand grazing her cheek. "I need some of your blood, to heal"_

_Sookie looked at him in shock, hesitating a moment only, she offered him her wrist. Having given him blood earlier in the evening, she found no problem with giving him more now, when he needed it so much to heal. Eric bit her gently, taking only a small mouthful of her blood, before pulling back._

"_Sookie…..please…..hurry!" he whispered, his eyes locking hers again._

'_I am not attracted to him, I am not attracted to him!' she told herself, as she pulled his shirt up to find the other two bullet holes. Forcing herself to ignore the muscles that were now exposed to her gaze, she lowered her head, and began trying to remove the second bullet. Again ignoring the little bit of blood running down her throat, she managed to get the bullet loose. She was so intent on removing the bullet, she didn't notice that Eric was taking a bit more of her blood._

_With a sigh, she spit the bullet out next to the first, and began to work on the third bullet. This one was deeper. She swallowed more blood than she had with the first two. 'A little bit of blood isn't going to hurt,' she thought to herself._

_She felt Eric's hand holding the back of her head close to him, as she managed to free the final bullet. Bill walked in then. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, looking at Sookie and Eric on the floor._

"_Eric was shot with silver bullets," she answered breathlessly, spitting out the final bullet next to the first two. "I managed to suck them out, to save him," she explained, a smile on her face at the thought of her good deed. _

"_Sookie…" Bill said, controlling his anger. "Eric could have forced those bullets out on his own. He has forced you to take his blood!" he told her. "Did you exchange blood with him?" Bill demanded, almost shaking in his anger._

"_Yes, several times, he needed it to heal" Sookie explained_

"_How much of his blood have you swallowed?" Bill practically growled at her.._

_Sookie looked down at Eric, as his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Billy Billy Billy!" he said as he slowly rose from the floor, brushing debris off of him__self__._

_Sookie's mind was in shock. "It was only a little bit," she whispered._

"_Sookie-" Bill said kneeling to her before Eric interrupted._

"_Do not touch my bonded Bill," he warned coldly. "You do not have my permission."_

"_Bonded?" Sookie asked, her eyes snapping to Eric's briefly before looking at Bill._

_Bill closed his eyes for a moment __as he sensed the awful truth__. "He is your bonded," he told her quietly._

"_Would anyone mind telling me what that means?" Sookie demanded, standing as she did so._

"_Everyone, to the hotel," Godric interrupted. Bill took Godric's distraction to grab Sookie, his hand seizing her wrist tightly. Sookie attempted to pull back and found her wrist locked in Bill's tight grip._

"_Bill" Sookie said, trying to pull her arm back. _

"_No" Bill answered roughly "You are supposed to be mine" _

"_Release my bonded" Eric growled._

"_What is a bonded?" Sookie demanded, looking at the small man._

"_Bonded?" Godric paused, feeling the bond between his child and the small woman. He turned to Eric. "You bonded with her? Without her consent?" As Eric nodded, Godric hissed at him "You know that this is frowned upon, we will discuss this at length this evening Eric" Godric told him firmly._

Sookie woke suddenly, gasping for breath. Her heart was pounding in her ears, just as it was the night they'd bonded. She sat up in the bed, looking around quickly, and found herself alone.

With a sigh, she flopped back on the bed, her head buried in Eric's pillow as she breathed in his scent. For a brief moment, she found herself full of lust. Just a quickly she was filled with anger as she threw his pillow across the room with an angry yelp.

"Sookie?" Eric said from the doorway. Smirking he walked through the door towards the bed "You seem…frustrated" he said slowly.

Sookie watched him from the bed where she sat.

Eric kneeled beside her, his hand reaching out to run a cool finger down her arm "I can help you with your frustrations Sookie" he whispered in her ear.

Sookie shivered, her eyes closing briefly as she enjoyed the feel of him so close to her. His scent surrounding her. "Eric" she moaned.

"Sookie" he whispered, as he leaned close, pressing his lips to her neck "I can help you" he whispered, pressing light kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Sookie felt heat rising in her, setting her skin on fire. Her desire flooding the air around them with its scent.

"Yield to me Sookie" he said, his hand moving to cup a breast gently, as he pushed her back into the pillows.

Sookie wrapped an arm around his neck, she let him push her back, as she pressed herself into him. "Please" she mumbled, arching her back.

Eric moved over her, his fingers working her breast, his fingers pinching her nipple as he listened to her heartbeat increase.

"Eric.." she moaned "please….please…make me yours" she begged as her legs opened for him to slide between.

* * *

**AN: Yep I did it... its a cliffy...**

**Thank you to my fans Teewhy 1977, ya'll helped!**

**I am working on the next chapter. For those of you who don't know, I've started a new job and its got me pullin my hair out, but on a positive note, its settling down some and I'm having more time to write. Cross your fingers and drop me a review, tell me what ya think. Keep it clean, and keep the slander out of it. I'm happy to listen if you don't like the story, but keep in mind, this is my story and I will do what I want, if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.**


	9. Chapter 9

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME BETA SHADOKAT! SHE IS RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_You bonded a human to you without regard for the human's wishes?" Godric asked in shock._

_Eric's spine stiffened as he faced the little man in front of him. "I did what I wanted, and I did it for her safety!" he said firmly. "When have you ever taken a human's wishes into account before doing what you wanted to do?" _

"_I never bonded to a human!" Godric replied firmly__. H__is voice remained steady and low, but his tone was commanding. "What do you mean it was for her safety?" _

_Eric looked down at the floor, and met his maker's eyes. His own blue eyes__ were __blazing with anger. "Bill Compton is not being honest. I have reason to believe he intends to hand her over to the Queen."_

"_What makes you think this?" Godric demanded._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Yield to me!" Eric demanded, his voice husky as he pressed his lips to her skin.

Sookie moaned with desire. "Eric!" she sighed, her hands wrapping themselves in his hair. She rolled her head back and forth on the pillow, lost in the heat of her own desire.

Eric pressed further down her body, his lips leaving a trail of liquid fire in their wake. He felt her desire, her need. He could taste her desire in the sweat that was now covering her soft skin.

"Eric!" she whispered softly, her hands pressing him closer to her. She was spiraling out of control with desire, her need practically setting her on fire.

"Sookie!" Eric whispered raggedly, sucking lightly at the skin on her abdomen. "Yield to me!" he growled. "Let me show you what it means to be my woman, my lover!"

Sookies body stiffened then, his words echoing through her, hitting her like a bucket of ice water.

"Stop!" she said hoarsely.

Eric moaned, not stopping his descent, her words not registering in his brain.

"No.." she said firmly, her hands pulling at his hair.

Eric felt her then, felt the stiffening of her muscles and joints as she started to push against him. With a growl he raised his head, his eyes boring into hers, fangs fully on display. "What if I don't want to?" he asked, his brow arching at her "I thought you had no desires, it was only what I wanted!"

Sookie trembled under him as her mind whirled. He felt her emotions swirling through their bond; it brought him no comfort that it was because of him.

Sookie took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment as she steeled herself for what was next. Opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling, she whispered, "You are right, this isn't what I want, I'm sorry. But I will not stop you if it is what you want." A tear ran from her eye as she finished.

Eric settled on her for a moment, uncertain about the dissatisfaction he was feeling. He didn't want to proceed if it wasn't what Sookie wanted, but neither did he want to stop. It occurred to him then, he wanted her to _want_ him. His desire for her was not enough; he would find no satisfaction from forcing his will on her.

Rising from the bed, he walked angrily to the living room.

"Come here!" he commanded harshly.

Sookie stood up and walked slowly into the living room. She found him sitting on a sofa away from her.

"Sit down," he said, pointing across from him. Sookie sat quietly, her eyes on the floor as she waited for him to speak.

"Niall came to see me," he said. "He and I both feel that you are in danger."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Viking!" Niall commanded firmly. "Your Queen wants her__. I__f you can keep her safe, I will have no reason to take her to Fairy."_

"_You will not have my permission to take her!" Eric growled loudly._

"_Spare me the drama, you and I both know, should I feel the need, I can and will intervene. However, I will not feel the need as long as she is protected."_

"_How do you know the Queen wants her?" Eric asked, his eyes narrowing._

"_Because she has my other granddaughter, Hadley, Sookie's cousin."_

"_She cannot take Sookie from me, you know this, we are bonded!" Eric told him._

"_Do not lecture me Vampire!" Niall said with a sigh. "I have no doubt you will fight to keep her with you, however, I also have no doubt that the Queen will do all she can to end you to take Sookie. What I want to know is, what do you plan to do to prevent this?"_

"_She will be with me!" Eric said, laughing sarcastically. "I have no intention of letting her go."_

"_What will Sookie say to that?" Niall asked, raising an eyebrow in question._

"_She has learned, it does not matter what she wants, only what I want!" Eric said proudly, his chest almost doubling in size as he smiled at the Fairy across from him._

"_I see," Niall said, __effectively__ hiding the smile that was on his face._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"In danger from who?" Sookie asked in surprise.

"The Queen, Sophie Ann," Eric responded. "I told Niall you would be safe; because of our bond, she cannot take you from me." he explained "I have no intention of letting you go Sookie."

Sookie closed her eyes for a moment, trying to process all of the thoughts and emotions overwhelming her at the moment.

"I know," she whispered, keeping her eyes at the floor.

"You will learn to accept this!" Eric said firmly.

"Yes," she replied quietly, tears pooling in her eyes and dripping to the floor before she could wipe them away.

"I will not let anyone take you from me," Eric said, trying to reassure her and not understanding why she was crying.

"Will I be able to see Jason or my friends?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Eric answered. "But you have to earn it."

"How?" Sookie asked.

"By following the rules, and obeying me," Eric informed her.

Sookie nodded, and kept her eyes on the floor, her feelings of uselessness and despair overtaking her.

Eric felt it, and he didn't like it. He wanted her fire, her passion, her zest for life, but he could not appear to soften towards her. Any bending on his part would allow her to feel like she was gaining control and that was something he could not have.

"We have a few hours before sunrise," he told her. "Would you like to go out?"

"Where?" she asked, not lifting her eyes from the floor.

"I am sure you are going to need food," Eric told her, rising from his seat. "I will get you clothes, but when we are here, in our home, you will wear that," he said pointing to her outfit.

Sookie nodded and tried to keep the fear in her minimal. In truth, she was terrified of what he was going to pick for her to wear to the store.

She was shocked to learn, he allowed her jeans and a sweatshirt. The surprise was evident on her face when she walked into the bedroom and saw the items on the bed.

When her gaze met Eric's, he looked at her hard. "I will not share with others! Your body is for my pleasure only!" he said firmly. "And what pleasure I allow you, but it is not for others."

Sookie nodded, remaining silent as she picked up the clothes and took them to the bathroom.

"No Sookie!" he called. "Come back."

Sookie moved to stand in front of him, her clothes still in hand.

"You will change in our room, not the bathroom; there is no one else here," Eric told her patiently.

Sookie bit her lip and nodded. Stepping away from him, she paused for a moment. "May I have underclothes?" she whispered.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"If I go braless it hurts, and with no panties, I chafe" she replied, her voice barely a whisper as her face turned a deep shade of red.

Eric remained silent for a moment. Sensing no dishonesty through the bond, he replied "Yes" and smiled as he took note of her modesty. Taking hold of her arm, he pulled her close, lifting her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his "You will lose this modesty over time," he told her. "You will have no secrets from me."

Sookie nodded and moved to step away "Sookie?" Eric said.

"Do not forget to address me properly," he instructed when she turned to look at him.

He felt her fear rise quickly and saw her tremble. "Yes sir," she whispered. "Thank you sir."

She moved quickly to the closet to grab her under clothes out of the suitcase she found. Moving back to the bedroom, she turned her back to him and began to change.

Eric stood in the doorway, watching her, his mind zipping quickly. He didn't like to hear her call him sir. The minute it hit his ears, it was like sand paper. The feeling was not what he expected. He wanted her to admit submission. He wanted her to find happiness under him, but his displeasure at her submission, the very thing he wanted, left him cold.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_So," Godric began, sitting as he spoke. "You think Bill was sent to secure her as a telepath and a fairy for the Queen?"_

"_Yes," Eric answered. "I forced the bond so that I could find her if necessary," he explained._

"_Why do you care my child?" Godric asked softly as he watched Eric closely._

"_I don't know," Eric said honestly, his gaze locking on the carpet._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

AN: I know its short...but I was so proud of Eric, I had to let this stand alone...sigh...Our Vampire is growing...feelings...I think...maybe...don't hold your breath...

Big shout out to my girls teewhy1977...ya'll rule and I was thinking of ya'll as I wrote this chapter...keep the squealing to a minimum...AND for all of you who thought Sookie would yield...shame on you! Honestly, what were you thinking? I mean REALLY, a tall, blonde, hunk of Viking Vampire, pressed against you, begging for your body...ummm...I need a break...heee heee...I think I know what ya'll were thinking :) :)

Drop me a line tell me what ya think :) :) SMOOCHES ...


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter has not been run through my beta - ShadoKat - but I figured I would give folks a little Christmas present... This is a small chapter, and it is all in the past. None of this is current, but it is necessary to the story and gives you a glimpse of what is going on...

* * *

SERIES OF FLASHBACKS

_Sophie Anne stood silently, listening to her pet's latest story about her cousin._

"_We always thought she was crazy, only Gran could tolerate her" Hadley said, ending her tale about Sookie reporting a cheater in their algebra class._

_Sophie Anne smiled at Hadley, her mind racing a mile a minute. 'The cousin has to be a telepath' she thought to herself, 'I must have her, with her abilities, I'll be unstoppable'_

_Plastering a smile on her face, she turned to Hadley, running her hand up the arm of the blonde. "I think she sounds sweet" Sophie Anne replied with a purr in her voice._

_Hadley blinked a few times, shocked at Sophie Anne's statement. "She was always very nice, but odd" she mumbled, before the hand moved towards her exposed breasts, successfully stopping any further thought from crossing her mind._

"_I don't care what it takes, I want the girl" Sophie Anne said firmly from her throne. She was looking down at a Vampire kneeling in front of her._

"_I understand my Queen" he replied, his head bowing to her gracefully._

"_I chose you on purpose Bill Compton, do not disappoint me. She will want that Southern charm of yours, so use it and use it well. I intend to get her here and keep her."_

"_Yes my Queen" he said softly_

"_You can do whatever you need to, just do not turn her. Seduce her, charm her, I don't really care, gain her trust, find out what she can do, and report back. You will bring her when I'm ready" she informed him_

"_Yes my Queen" he said, "How often should I check in with progress reports?" _

"_Weekly will be fine, although, I'm sure I'll call you more than that. She will be my most treasured asset, do not let any damage come to her" Sophie Anne told him "There will be severe consequences should anything go wrong Compton"_

_Bill nodded his understanding. _

"_Go, get started, and when you check in with Northman, you tell him nothing of this" she told him, her eyes flashing with warning, "You tell him, your main streaming and that's it, you want to restore your ancestral home blah blah blah" she said waving her hand._

_Rising Bill agreed and left. He had his orders and he would carry them out to the best of his ability._

END OF FLASHBACKS

* * *

I told you it was short :) Shout outs go to my gurls TeeWhy1977 - thanks ya'll. Huge Thanks to all of the readers, and reviewers, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU... There is more story to come, but I've been not answering a lot of your questions and I wanted to give you a bit of a peek into the story behind the story.

I wish everyone a safe and Happy Holiday and a Merry Christmas, I had the best Christmas present already, nothing can top it, so I wanted to share my cheer and joy with ya'll. Be safe everyone! AND PARTY ON! WOOOHOOO


End file.
